El Amanecer en la Oscuridad
by Marleona
Summary: Actualización capítulo número 10 "Agua y Sangre" Continuación muy intensa de las memorias de Sasuke en su viaje con Sakura, sé que les gustará!
1. Chapter 1

**El amanecer en la oscuridad**

Una historia SasuSaku

 **Capítulo 1: "La culpa"**

-Aquí está tu obento Sasuke kun, que tengas un buen viaje- Dijo Sakura con un semblante tranquilo, casi inexpresivo, colocó la deliciosa comida sobre la mesa.

La pelirrosa lo había envuelto cuidadosamente en una pañoleta azul oscuro con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha bordado justo en el medio. Sin decir más, se retiraba a su habitación, era de madrugada y estaba agotada. El hospital de Konoha, la dejaba exhausta y aunque Ino y Shizune la ayudaba mucho, no se daban abasto.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el envuelto detenidamente, observaba con cuidado el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, recordaba tantas cosas dolorosas, hasta cierto punto, se avergonzaba… su propio clan había sido el causante de la mayoría de las tragedias de Konoha, sólo su hermano Itachi y tal vez Shisui eran los únicos miembros respetables que podía recordar. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, sentado en el pequeño comedor de madera, sólo, pues su hija y su esposa dormían, cerró los ojos, recordando el por qué luchó con tanta ira contra sus amigos y seres queridos.

" _Cómo pude ser tan necio"_

Un olor lo hizo salir de la penumbra mental que tan seguido lo atormentaba. Volvió a mirar el obento, esta vez, con otros ojos. Ahora Sakura le daba otro significado al clan Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha, su esposa, la mejor ninja médico de Konoha, trabajando incansablemente para ayudar a los desamparados. Sarada Uchiha, su hija, tan inteligente y hábil como él, pero con el semblante tranquilo y bondadoso de su hermano Itachi y con sueños tan nobles como los de su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

" _Sakura hace todo ella sola"_

Observando la casa a su alrededor, tan pulcra, oliendo a flores y a vainilla, se sentía nostálgico, culpable. Doce largos años habían pasado. Doce largos años sin saber nada de su familia, de repente le dolía más estar en casa que lejos de ella. Amaba a su familia, de eso no tenía duda, pero no se sentía digno de ella. Para él era muy extraño disfrutar de la comodidad de un hogar, en sus adentros se repetía así mismo que no lo merecía, sentía que todo esto era una mala broma del destino. ¿Cómo es que uno de los ninjas más infames de Konoha logró tener una familia que lo amaba?

" _No merezco todo lo que ella me da"_

Se levantó de su asiento, tomo su obento y se dirigió sigilosamente al cuarto de su hija, abrió la puerta y la observó durmiendo plácidamente, _es idéntica a mí de pequeño,_ se decía. Cerró la puerta con suma destreza para no hacer ningún ruido, su hija era una ninja prodigio, si llegara a escuchar un ruido por pequeño que fuera, se levantaría a toda prisa para ver qué ocurría y él no quería que ella se pusiera triste al verlo partir una vez más. Callado se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, quería ver su rostro antes de partir, pero justo al abrir la puerta, la pelirrosa acostada en su cama, se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke kun?- Sakura lucía hermosa, tenía el cabello para un solo lado, vestía un camisón de seda blanca con un pronunciado escote en v, se veía tan sexy. Ya no lucía inexpresiva como hace algunas unas horas, sino todo lo contrario, con las mejillas rosadas y los labios húmedos, sonreía cálidamente.

-Sólo vine a despedirme, perdona si te desperté- Sonrojado y sorprendido al ver a su esposa tan linda, sólo atinó a decir esas palabras cuando en realidad su corazón quería decir mucho más, tan rápido como las dijo, desapareció.

El semblante de Sakura cambió abruptamente, volvió a girarse, quedando está vez del lado izquierdo, mirando a la ventana, se quedó contemplando la luna llena, _Sasuke kun. ¿Por qué?_ , pensó. Una lágrima recorría su ahora pálida mejilla, sin más, se quedó profundamente dormida, anestesiada del dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**El amanecer en la oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 2: "Vigilia"**

Un ligero resplandor se había posado en el rostro de la pelirrosa, con la vista borrosa, miró el reloj, las 6 en punto de la mañana, triste, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando con nostalgia el espacio vacío que había a su lado. Tan pronto como había regresado Sasuke a la aldea se había marchado, dejando tras de sí, más dudas que respuestas.

Sakura levanto de su cama y se desnudó con delicadeza frente al espejo, su cuerpo, delgado pero bien formado se veía exquisito, su piel tan blanca como la nieve resplandecía en la todavía oscura habitación. Tomó una toalla de la repisa y se la envolvió al cuerpo. Justo cuando se dirigía al baño, escuchó unos ruidos, sigilosa se dirigió a la cocina que es de donde provenían los sonidos.

-¿Sarada qué haces despierta a esta hora?- Dijo sorprendida al ver a su hija poniéndose un delantal y sacando los trastes de la alacena.

-¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar mamá?- Con un semblante frío como el hielo, la pelinegro se dispuso a encender la estufa.

-¿Sarada qué sucede? Es muy raro que te despiertes tan temprano- Dijo con voz trémula, Sakura temía lo peor, temía que Sarada sintiera ese enorme vacío que la ausencia de su padre le provocaba.

-No tengo sueño mamá es todo- Sarada mantenía la vista en el sartén, no quería que su madre viera sus ojos rojos.

-Eres mi hija y me preocupas, te llevé en el vientre casi ocho meses, siempre fuiste apresurada, hasta para nacer, siempre quieres ir un paso adelante de todos, pero a mí no me engañas. Así que dime. ¿Estuviste llorando por qué se fue tu papá? Sabes que él tiene misiones muy importantes, lo hace por nuestro bien- Sakura se mostraba fuerte y segura de sus palabras, aunque por dentro, se sentía igual de triste que su pequeña.

-¿Sopa de miso te parece bien?- Concentrada la pelinegro cortaba los vegetales necesarios a gran velocidad.

Sakura pensó que no era momento de insistir, su pequeña era una Uchiha en toda la extensión de la palabra, así como su padre, ella también era reservada.

-Sí, suena delicioso, bueno, me iré a dar un baño o se me hará tarde- Tan pronto como se dirigió a la regadera, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. _No hago otra cosa más que llorar últimamente,_ se dijo así misma.

El desayuno transcurrió calmado, casi en silencio, madre e hija sólo se hablaron para pedirse algún condimento, la pelirrosa intentó hacerle un poco de conversación a su hija sin mucho éxito. De pronto de la tristeza pasó al enojo.

-¡Shannaro!- Golpeando la mesa con su característica fuerza descomunal, Sakura miraba iracunda a su pequeña hija. – ¡Estoy cansada de esta situación Sarada! Siempre que viene tu padre, todo en esta casa se descompone, si sigues así le diré que venga lo menos posible, yo no tengo la culpa de que nunca esté en casa, lo único que he hecho en todo este tiempo es luchar porque esta familia se mantenga unida a pesar de todo. Y si tú estás triste, yo lo estoy aún más- Con lágrimas en sus ojos, la pelirrosa se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

-Mamá, lo… lo siento, perdóname por estresarte, no era mi intención, sólo no tengo ganas de hablar. ¡Soy una tonta, perdón!- Levantándose de su lugar, corrió hacia la puerta.

-Sarada, la tonta soy yo- Dijo su madre, cerrando la puerta, evitando que huyera su hija.

Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron. Cuando estuvieron más tranquilas Sakura acompañó a su hija a la escuela, se despidió de la pelinegro con un cálido beso en la frente y se dirigió al hospital.

Ese beso le removió por un momento toda la tristeza que sentía en su interior. Mientras caminaba al hospital se sentía entre las nubes, que importaba si Sasuke no estaba en la aldea, ella tenía a su hija, su pequeña niña Sarada, que la amaba tanto como a nadie. Amaba a Sarada con toda su alma y su amor era correspondido por la pequeña de la misma manera. Estaba a punto de entrar al hospital, cuando vió en la entrada alguien colocando una placa que rezaba lo siguiente:

" _Por los notables esfuerzos en mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de Konoha se coloca está placa en honor a Sakura Uchiha, ninja médico y gran kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja"._

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Le preguntaba una sonrojada pelirrosa al joven que martillaba la placa en una de las paredes de la entrada.

-E…e…esto me dijeron que lo hiciera, me lo dio, la…la gran Tsunade, me ordenó que la clavara lo antes posible- Dijo tartamudeando un apuesto joven, se encontraba muy avergonzado pues la bella Sakura lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

-Vaya, vaya Daichi. ¿Por qué no le pides su autógrafo?- Decía burlona la hermosa Ino Yamanaka que venía llegando al hospital – A Daichi lo pones muy nervioso Sakura te tiene como toda una institución, él será nuestro nuevo ayudante, estuvo entrenando con Tsunade sama, llegó ayer en la noche junto con tu placa, no te preocupes por nada, ya le hemos mostrado todo el lugar-.

Ino le ordenó a Daichi dirigirse al pabellón de los quemados, pues la rubia quería que la pelirrosa le platicara todos los detalles de la visita de Sasuke. En cuanto llegaron a su oficina, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-Sakura, dime. ¿Cómo fue todo? No quiero perderme ningún detalle amiga. ¡Qué emoción! –Con mirada morbosa y un tanto cómica Ino miraba a Sakura con ojos como platos. Pronto se calmó al ver la mirada de Sakura apagarse.

-Lo mismo de siempre Ino. No sé por qué sigues preguntando, ahora dime. ¿Qué pendientes tenemos?- La pelirrosa tan pronto como se había sentado en su escritorio se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana mirando hacia la nada.

-Vaya, ese torpe de Sasuke lo volvió a hacer. Lo siento Sakura, mira, debe haber una manera, estoy segura que él te ama, sólo necesita dejar de temer. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste que todo lo que necesitaba Sai era confianza en sí mismo y perdonarse. Confié en tus palabras y ahora soy una mujer muy feliz, amiga, no pierdas la fe, algo hemos de resolver- Ino estaba muy segura de sus palabras, quería darle ánimos a la pelirrosa, su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Me alegro que seas feliz Ino, lo mereces, sin embargo, no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué pendientes tenemos hoy? Y respecto a eso sabes que yo…- Sakura se vió interrumpida de repente por el sonido del teléfono. Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, contestó apresurada, era Kabuto.

-Sakura, necesito que vengas lo antes posible, son los Shin. Necesito estar seguro de algo antes de avisarle al Séptimo, ven sola-.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sakura? De repente palideciste- Preguntaba confundida la rubia.

-Nada, debo de salir ahora mismo, dile a Shizune que me cubra por favor-

Sakura se dirigió a toda prisa a las afueras de la aldea, justo cuando llegó al orfanato, sintió un chakra maligno y muy poderoso que provenía de uno de los Shin.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es?- Sakura asustada y con mirada incrédula, no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Necesitamos ponerlo en cuarentena lo antes posible, pero primero necesito que me ayudes con unas pruebas- Kabuto sacaba unas jeringas de un cajón y recostaba al extraño pero inmóvil Shin en una placa de metal.

-Está bien, déjame tomar líquido de su espina dorsal- Mientras clavaba la aguja, Sakura observó algo extraño en una de las palmas de Shin. Cuando la miró a detalle no pudo creer lo que vió.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

El Amanecer en la Oscuridad

 **Capítulo 3: "El Sello"**

-Vaya, lo notaste muy rápido, me asombran tus habilidades.

-¿Le has preguntado si es obra suya?.

-Orochimaru se deslinda de estos actos, el mismo se reconoce incapaz para hacer tal cosa, más no por falta de maldad sino de habilidad.

-Este trabajo me recuerda a una alumna de la hoja. Sumire Kakei, necesitamos preguntarle a Sai muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué no vamos con ella directamente?

-La pobre niña ya se siente bastante incómoda, estuvo a punto de no regresar a la escuela, Sai es el encargado directo de su caso, él nos dará las respuestas que necesitamos o en su defecto... nos dirá dónde buscar.

-Quisiera estudiar el sello de su mano por más tiempo, pero, temo que es imposible, es cuestión de horas para que este Shin muera- Kabuto ajustaba sus anteojos mientras pronunciaba con un tono lúgubre la sentencia anterior.

-Es verdad, se encuentra en estado catatónico, su mente lo ha abandonado, probablemente no pudo soportar todo su poder- La pelirrosa limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla- Es una pena, apenas es un niño- Musitó.

-En cuánto terminemos estos estudios, sabremos cuál es la enzima base del sello. Eso nos dará ventaja, ocupa el laboratorio a tu antojo Sakura, estás en tu casa.

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, dos de los mejores ninjas médicos del mundo unían sus fuerzas para descifrar el misterio del sello encontrado en la palma de uno de los Shin. Ya casi era de media noche cuando la súper computadora término los resultados. No tenían idea para ese entonces que lo que estaban a punto de descubrir sería la primera pieza para cambiar no sólo el mundo ninja, sino el mundo entero para siempre.

-¡No puede ser!- Gritaron al unísono ambos ninjas.

-La enzima no es de este planeta, debe haber un error, algo no debimos de haber computado, una variable se nos debió escapar- Dijo anonadada la pelirrosa.

-Lo dudo mucho, sólo Orochimaru y unas cuantas personas en el mundo tienen un equipo tan avanzado como el mío. Además, me preocupe de revisar minuciosamente hasta la última variable antes de ingresar todos los cálculos a la computadora. No hay duda, debemos informar al Séptimo, aunque no tengo idea de que quiera decir esto.

-Yo sí, Kaguya Otsusuki- Sakura se tapó la boca con rapidez en cuanto pronunció estas palabras, le dolió en el alma el haberlas dicho.

-¡Imposible! ¿Estás segura?- Kabuto abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante declaración.

-Totalmente, desde que entré a este lugar pude sentir su chakra. Sin embargo, ella se encuentra sellada. ¿Acaso habrá más como ella entre nosotros? ¡Maldita sea!- Apoyada en la computadora, con la mirada descolocada hacia el monitor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus peores temores fueran mentira.

-Es posible, realmente no sabemos nada de nuestro universo, es imposible que estemos solos, debemos informar al Séptimo cuanto antes.

-Espera, antes de eso, necesitamos hablar con Sai personalmente, es lo único que nos queda por descartar. Rezo en mis adentros Kabuto, que sea obra de algún seguidor de Danzo.

Ambos ninjas se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la base de los ANBU. Tantos años conviviendo y trabajando con Ino habían hecho que Sakura se aprendiera toda su rutina, según tenía entendido, hoy Sai estaría de guardia. Pronto daría la 1 de la madrugada, la pelirrosa se sentía tan culpable de no haberle avisado a su pequeña Sarada, recién se había ido su padre y ahora ella su madre, no había podido verla y cuidarla en todo el día. Después de 20 minutos, por fin habían llegado.

-Sai, necesitamos hablar contigo a solas, es urgente- Ordenó determinada la pelirrosa, no había descuidado a su hija por nada, esta noche obtendría respuestas.

Al ver a Kabuto y a Sakura juntos, Sai intuyó que se trataba de algo muy serio, le dio indicaciones a un subordinado para que lo cubriera y posteriormente se adentró con los tres a lo profundo del bosque, justo en un extenso claro con la luna sobre sus cabezas, se pusieron a dialogar sobre los hechos antes ocurridos.

-Esperen, antes de continuar, necesito asegurar el área- Sacando su lienzo y su pincel, creó a cinco gigantes guerreros montados sobre cinco increíbles y espeluznantes tigres. Los asombrosos dibujos vivientes rodearon el lugar, una vez asegurado, Sai prosiguió.

-Si alguno de mis subordinados me viera me acusaría de alta traición. Pero y debida la naturaleza de esta situación, no tengo alternativa, más que contarles todo lo que sé, tomen en cuenta que son archivos clasificados y la información está muy dispersa todavía. ¿Están seguros que no quieren decirle nada al Séptimo?.

-De ninguna manera, no por ahora que los exámenes chunnin están a la vuelta de la esquina, Naruto tiene montañas de trabajo, no quiero preocuparlo por nada. Sólo hasta que estemos seguros de ello lo haremos, y, sí nuestros peores temores se confirman yo misma convocaré una reunión, no sólo con Naruto, sino con todos los Kages.

Sai prosiguió contándoles todo lo que sabía de la alumna Sumire Kakei así como los atroces actos de Tanuki Shigaraki padre de la niña, ambos médicos ponían suma atención en todos los detalles y síntomas, en definitiva eran muy similares a los que recordaba Kabuto que había presentado el Shin infectado.

-Ahora que mi conocimiento es más extenso respecto al caso de la ninja Sumire Kakei, puedo estudiar mejor las enzimas que tengo. Sai, necesito todos los estudios que en secreto se le hicieron a Sumire, me los llevaré hoy mismo de vuelta al laboratorio. Ya es hora de que regrese, los otros Shin están solos, los he dejado preocupados.

-Enseguida, regresemos a la base, diré que tenemos permiso del séptimo.

-¿Qué haremos cuando nos pidan el permiso por escrito?- Decía preocupada Sakura.

-¿Crees que el mejor dibujante de la hoja no es capaz de realizar una simple falsificación? Aguarda y verás.

Sakura y Kabuto miraban sorprendidos el permiso que había creado Sai. Era perfecto, inclusive el sello mágico era idéntico, sin duda alguna era un ninja sorpréndete.

Se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la base ANBU, sin problemas Sai pudo extraer los documentos necesarios, eran demasiados, tanto que Kabuto se llevó la mitad a su orfanato y Sakura se llevó el resto a su casa.

-Nos veremos mañana a primera hora, investiga todo lo que puedas Sakura, será una noche muy larga. Y gracias por tu ayuda, también tú Sai, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible- Kabuto se dió la vuelta y al cabo de unos segundos se había perdido entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-Muchísimas gracias Sai, espero que todo salga bien, te mantendré informado al respecto.

-Lo agradecería, cuiden la información de Sumire, ella aún está muy sensible por todo.

-Así será amigo mío- Con una cálida sonrisa Sakura se dirigía a toda velocidad a su hogar.

Sintiendo esa calidez en su pecho que le provocaba la palabra amigo, nuestro pálido ninja se dispuso a crear unas águilas que vigilaban las afueras de la base, mientras sonreía para sí mismo susurró las siguientes palabras: _cuídate mucho amiga mía_.

Ya en su casa, Sakura fue a la habitación de su pequeña, la encontró totalmente dormida, sigilosa se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, posteriormente se dirigió a su habitación para estudiar a detalle los documentos de Sumire, abrió la puerta y observó una bandeja con comida en su tocador con una notita que decía lo siguiente:

" _Mamá, sé que debió suceder algo importante por lo cual no estuviste conmigo el día de hoy, también sé por lo irresponsable que eres que probablemente no has comido nada. Espero te guste la cena. Te amo mamá."_

-Sarada, hija, a tu edad yo no era ni la mitad de madura de lo que tú eres, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Susurraba la pelirrosa, limpiándose la lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

Después de prácticamente devorar su deliciosa cena que consistía en un sushi estilo _California_ y un plato de suculento ramen, Sakura se dispuso a leer minuciosamente cada documento, después de hacer numerosas anotaciones en una de sus libretas, encontró una fotografía entre tantos documentos, probablemente la habían tomado los ANBU, dicha fotografía mostraba los restos del laboratorio de Tanuki Shigaraki, justo en el piso, a un lado de unos tubos de ensaye rotos había un pedazo de documento que llamó su atención, tomó una lupa y observó un nombre que la dejó helada: _Mao Tse Ren_.

-No puede ser, Sarada está peligro, necesito ver a Sasuke cuanto antes- Habló para sí la pelirrosa que lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **¿Quién será Mao Tse Ren? Al parecer Sakura entró en pánico tan sólo de leer su nombre.**

 **¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! esta historia no sólo será de romance, que créanme, tendrá bastante pero no quiero que el amor y el lemon (que también tendrá) se dé así como así. Quiero que haya coherencia y aventura entre los dos protagonistas. Quiero que esta historia a su vez llene esos huecos argumentales que nos ha dejado el manga y el anime, espero sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias a los lectores que están siguiendo mi historia les doy una cordial bienvenida: HibikiHG, Guest, Aura117, Loving Blue, carloseduvalera. Espero sigan leyendo y comentando, besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Amanecer en la Oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 4: "Espera"**

-Te necesito a mi lado Sasuke, te necesito como quien necesita el aire que respira. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? ¿Te encontrarás bien? Deseo con toda mi alma que a donde quiera que vayas nunca te falte el abrigo, que las estrellas del cielo, fieles seguidoras tuyas, nunca pierdan su brillo y te alumbren el camino a casa- Sakura intentaba calmarse a sí misma, pidiendo al cielo un milagro para que su amado estuviera de vuelta.

Observando el cielo en una noche despejada se encontraba cierto ninja solitario, contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos, sólo, en la punta de una colina, perdido en sus pensamientos, susurró un nombre hasta quedarse dormido: _Sakura_.

Había sido una noche muy larga, demasiado, tal como lo había predicho Kabuto. Sakura terminó de analizar todos los documentos, había logrado en muy pocas horas tener un compilado de todas las variables nuevas a analizar. Sin embargo, algo la inquietaba, ambos sellos estaban relacionados, de eso no había duda, pero al comparar las gráficas de uno de los Shin con las de Sumire, ciertas cosas no encajaban, en definitiva, el caso de Shin era mil veces más grave. Tenía que avisar al Séptimo y de paso, a los demás Kages, no había tiempo que perder. La pelirrosa estaba hecha un desastre, pero el alba la estaba alcanzado y tenía que reunirse con Kabuto, sólo alcanzo a lavarse los dientes y de nueva cuenta a despedirse en silencio de su hija, no sin antes dejarle una pequeña nota en su buró:

 _¨Amor mío, amé la cena que me dejaste en mi habitación, el trabajo en el hospital ha aumentado considerablemente, estamos recibiendo a personas de diferentes aldeas. Espero llegues a comprenderlo, yo sé que lo harás pues eres la mejor hija que alguien podría tener. Te ama Mamá. ¨_

Sakura salió a toda prisa de su hogar, tenía que encontrarse con Kabuto lo antes posible, tenían demasiado de que hablar. Atravesó la ciudad en cuestión de minutos y distrajo a los guardias que vigilaban la salida de la aldea, no quería levantar sospechas, se supone que a esa hora apenas estaría rumbo al hospital. Justo cuando había terminado el amanecer llegó con éxito al orfanato. Exhausta tocó la puerta.

-Pase, me dijo nuestro hermano Kabuto que lo esperara, no debe de tardar- Dijo uno de los Shin.

-Sí, gracias- Sakura atravesó el jardín y tomo asiento en un sillón del recibidor. Escuchar a ese Shin llamarle a Kabuto hermano sin duda había llenado de alegría su corazón, significaba que el ninja médico estaba haciendo más que bien su trabajo.

-Sakura, lamento la espera, justo terminé de revisar los documentos. Antes de platicarte mis conclusiones quisiera saber que investigaste.

-Claro- La pelirrosa inhaló profundo- Se trata de algo terrible Kabuto, ambos sellos están relacionados de eso estoy segura, sin embargo, el de Shin es diferente. Es más poderoso y no sólo eso, dudo que su procedencia sea de este planeta, comparándolo con otros éste contiene no una sino más de cinco enzimas no reconocidas en el planeta, a reserva de lo que nos vuelva a arrojar la computadora. El sello de Sumire por otro lado, es producto de una investigación exhaustiva, sin duda alguna y pese a su maldad, su padre era un científico brillante y al parecer… sabía más que nosotros. Temo qué, nuestros temores eran ciertos, pero, hay algo más, basado en las comparaciones hechas entre ambos individuos, el sello de Shin es o pretende ser, un portal.

-En efecto, lo mismo pensaba y por eso, mandé a uno de los Shin con el señor feudal de la zona norte, Ryu Tatsuya es uno de los personajes más viejos del mundo ninja, su hijo es un empresario exitoso, ahora con la apertura de Konoha al mundo exterior amasar una gran fortuna se les hizo sencillo, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que poseen una de las bibliotecas más ricas del mundo, necesito que Shin consiga un codex muy valioso y antiguo, no debe de tardar en llegar, sugiero que lo esperemos.

-Comprendo. ¿Qué información valiosa tiene ese codex?

-Habla sobre el origen del hombre, además de eso tiene varias leyendas sobre seres del espacio. Nunca lo he podido ver en persona, sólo sé que existe y que Ryu Tatsuya lo posee.

-Ya veo, espero el codex nos pueda proporcionar más información. Pero antes de que continuemos quisiera ver al Shin infectado.

-¿Estás preocupada por él Sakura?

-Sí, es sólo un niño- Decía la pelirrosa con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes, lo mantengo dormido, no tiene dolor alguno, espero esté soñando con algo agradable, aunque no creo que sea capaz, prácticamente es un vegetal- Resignado Kabuto ajustaba sus anteojos.

-A todo esto, creo que no te he preguntado. ¿Cómo obtuvo el sello? ¿Acaso salió de aquí? ¿Vió a alguien o a algo? No recuerdo que hayas mencionada nada de ello- Con mirada filosa la pelirrosa le preguntaba a Kabuto mientras se recogía el cabello.

-Es que no tengo idea, por eso no lo mencioné, yo me encontraba en mi oficina y los Shin estaban en el jardín, algunos jugando, otros leyendo y unos más entrenando. Cuando de repente uno de ellos empezó a aullar del dolor, lo que vi no tiene explicación; de la cabeza a los pies una línea tribal empezó a aparecer en su cuerpo, esa línea brillaba en tonos morados, parecía una especie de fuego que marcaba su cuerpo. Después, se desmayó. Tan pronto como lo revise marqué al hospital, lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Ya veo, muy similar a lo que yo vi en los exámenes chunnin cuando Sasuke reaccionó a la marca de Orochimaru.

-No, en principio puede que sea similar pero si tú hubieras visto lo que yo, sabrías que fue algo muy diferente, su cuerpo desprendía mucha luz, aún estoy sorprendido por el resplandor.

Justo cuando Kabuto terminó de hablar uno de los Shin venía entrando con lo que parecía un pergamino muy grande y pesado.

-Puedes retirarte hermano, gracias por tu ayuda.

Ambos médicos abrieron el amplio pergamino, era el famoso codex que mencionaba Kabuto, dicho codex tenía varios dibujos antiguos que formaban una historia, al parecer era la historia de la llegada de unos seres a la tierra y de la hibridación de los mismos con seres humanos, casi al final del pergamino un ser que parecía un Dios miraba con recelo a un hombre, ese hombre dejó estupefacto al de los lentes.

-¡No puede ser! Observa esas líneas Sakura, son las mismas que presentaba Shin, justo a la mitad de su cuerpo, atravesando su ojo. ¡Así eran las líneas!

-¡Imposible! ¿Qué querrá decir todo esto?

-No tengo idea, necesitamos que el Séptimo venga en cuanto antes.

-Vamos, estoy segura que a mí no me negará una reunión.

-No puedo, no me atrevo a dejar a los Shin solos por más tiempo, te lo encargo Sakura, por favor, necesito que venga con carácter de urgente.

-Así será Kabuto, traeré al séptimo.

Sakura se dirigió a toda velocidad a la oficina del hokage, por su cabeza atravesaban numerosos recuerdos dolorosos, todo este caso, ese nombre en especial: _Mao Tse Ren,_ la tenían más que preocupada, se odió así misma por ser tan débil _. ¿Cómo puedo proteger a mi familia si soy un manojo de nervios?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo. _¿Debería llamar a Sasuke y decirle que el fantasma de Mao Tse Ren volvió a resurgir como una mala broma del destino?_ _Sólo le pido al cielo que me de la fuerza necesaria para soportar todo esto._

Perdida en sus pensamientos, paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de la oficina del hokage, abrió la puerta y cierto héroe la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sakura chan! Que agradable sorpresa, siéntate por favor. ¿Cómo va todo el hospital, necesitan más recursos?

-Naruto, no, para nada, allá todo va muy bien, agradezco tu amabilidad querido amigo. Vengo a hablarte de algo mucho más serio, algo que podría afectarnos demasiado- La pelirrosa permaneció de pie, con el semblante frío y preocupado le transmitió al rubio con una mirada toda la angustia que cargaba en ese momento.

-Adelante- con las manos bajo su barbilla y mirada seria, Naruto se disponía a escucharlo todo.

Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido sin omitir detalle alguno, ni siquiera la falsificación de Sai para extraer los documentos, Naruto era su amigo de toda la vida y además una persona muy comprensiva, en el transcurso de la plática el rubio llamó a su amigo Shikamaru, el ninja más inteligente de la hoja, pues era demasiada información para procesarla él solo. Ambos ninjas estaban anonadados ante las palabras de Sakura, por un momento Shikamaru bajó su semblante, en sus adentros pensaba: _tal vez sea el principio del fin_.

-Shikamaru. ¿Crees que existan más seres como Kaguya?- Expresaba confundido el rubio.

-Creo que la pregunta no es esa, la pregunta que yo formulo y temo respuesta es: ¿Será posible que lleguen a la tierra?- Expresaba preocupado el de la barba.

-Después de Toneri, todo es posible, los demás Kages deben saber esto- Dijo Sakura muy desesperanzada.

-Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien. Convocaré una junta con los otros Kages y estoy seguro que nos apoyaran, nosotros siempre hemos resuelto calamidades como esta juntos, somos una familia, ahora como Hokage no dejaré que nada le pase a ninguno de ustedes es mi deber protegerlos. Pero antes de llamarlos necesito mandarle un águila a Sasuke- Expresaba sonriente y con confianza el rubio mientras escribía un mensaje en un pequeño pergamino.

-¿Qué le dirás?- Preguntaba sonrojada la pelirrosa.

-Tanto tiempo buscando rastros de Kaguya en las afueras de la aldea y mira, aquí surgió la pista más grande que hemos tenido de ella hasta el momento, pareciera una burla. Necesito que Sasuke regrese, esta vez, para siempre- Expresó seguro de sí mismo el rubio.

Sakura se paralizó por un momento, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su amado por fin estaría en casa y esta vez para siempre, después de 12 largos años, su esposo jamás las volvería a dejar, pensó para sí misma _: Esta será la espera más larga de todas Sasuke kun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Amanecer en la Oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 5: "Llegaste"**

-Sakura chan, a partir de ahora Shikamaru y yo nos encargaremos del resto, te llamaré a tu casa en cuanto tenga respuesta de los Kages.

-Naruto, muchas gracias por escucharme y... gracias por traer a Sasuke de vuelta- decía sonrojada la pelirrosa.

-Nuestra prioridad es mantener la aldea segura, las habilidades de Sasuke serán requeridas- Expresaba serio el de barba.

-Espero que no pase nada malo, pero, si es así, lo resolveremos.

-Así es Sakura chan como siempre lo hemos hecho, ahora ve a descansar, te hace falta.

La ojiverde se dirigió a su casa, no daban ni las 12 aún, su pequeña no saldría de la escuela hasta dentro de unas horas. Llegó y se preparó algo de comer, estaba hambrienta, de paso prepararía la comida para su niña. ¿Qué sería? tal vez la preferida de su hija, sopa de miso y unos deliciosos cortes de carne que había comprado en el camino para acompañar. Cuando terminó la deliciosa comida se fue a dar un baño, un baño relajante con pétalos de rosa y sales de mar que con cuidado puso en la pequeña tina.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo arriba del lavamanos, su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso, _soy un desastre_ , dijo para sí. Acto seguido se desnudó y se sumergió en la tina, poco a poco el color llegó a sus mejillas producto del vapor de la tina, después de mucho tiempo pudo abandonar sus pensamientos, por fin se estaba relajando, cerró sus ojos y por un momento no pensó en nada, sentía como el agua acariciaba su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por su rostro y su cabello, mojándolo sutilmente con el agua, luego las fue bajando poco a poco, dejando una de sus manos acariciando sus labios mientras la otra recorría uno de sus senos, con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba su pezón erecto, en voz baja, tímida, pronunció un nombre: _Sasuke_.

De pronto abrió los ojos y apenada miró el sol por la pequeña ventana que tenía a la derecha, tantos años de entrenamiento le habían dado un conocimiento preciso para saber la hora del día sin siquiera mirar el reloj. _Sarada no tardará en salir_ , pensó, _iré a preparar la mesa, estoy segura que mi pequeña se sentirá muy contenta de verme_. Sonrió para sí misma y salió de la tina, enrolló una toalla corta que dejaba ver sus formadas piernas y se dirigió a su habitación, apresurada se puso ropa limpia y cómoda que consistía en un vestido rojo suelto abajo de la rodilla y por encima su clásico delantal blanco con flores de cerezo.

La pelirrosa fue por unas flores al jardín, pues veía la mesa incompleta, cortó unos lindos tulipanes rojos y blancos que con cuidado puso en un florero.

-Vaya, si Ino viera este arreglo probablemente me daría un regaño, bueno, al menos voy mejorando- Dijo para sí la pelirrosa mientras colocaba el arreglo en la mesa.

De pronto recordó que desde hace día y medio no sé había presentado a trabajar, se sintió culpable pues probablemente había dejado preocupadas a su mejor amiga y a Shizune, decidió llamar al hospital para disculparse.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? Podría comunicarme con la señora Ino Yamanaka, habla Sakura.

-Ho...hola Sakura Sama, buenas tardes, habla Daichi, en seguida te comunico con ella.

-Daichi, hola, deja las formalidades a un lado, dime sólo Sakura.

-¡Oh!... sí, lo siento, Sakura Sama, bueno, Sakura, perdón, uhmmm... soy un tonto, bueno... enseguida le, bueno, te paso a la señora Ino.

-Trae acá ese teléfono Daichi te habla tu tía Shizune, dice que necesita tu ayuda.- Sakura podía escuchar los gritos de la hermosa rubia de fondo.

 _¿Eh? ¿Son parientes? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho al que fue el gran amor de Tsunade Sama, Dan Kato, sólo que este lleva el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. ¿Será que por eso decidió entrenarlo?_ Pensó la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que todo esté bien- Expresó preocupada la hermosa rubia.

-Respecto a mí, no pasa nada, es la aldea la que me preocupa, necesitamos hablar.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo vienes?

-Mañana estaré laborando de nuevo con ustedes, pero, no quiero hablar en el hospital. Hablemos en Ichiraku's como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Sí?

-¡Ichiraku's! Hace tanto tiempo que no visitamos ese lugar, por supuesto Sakura, así será. Pero dime, ¿De verdad no ocurre nada? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé Ino, lo sé, pero esto es largo y quisiera hablarlo en privado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que sí amiga, entonces te veo mañana, saludos a la pequeña Sarada.

-Le daré tus saludos, salúdame a Shizune y a Daichi por favor. Nos vemos mañana.

En cuanto Sakura colgó el teléfono Sarada iba entrando a la casa, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su madre en casa.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba sorprendida la pequeña Uchiha.

-Me sentía un poco cansada y como tenemos nuevo asistente en el hospital, un chico muy amable llamado Daichi me regresé temprano a la casa.

-¡Oh! Bueno, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- Dijo sonriente la pelinegro.

-A mí me alegra que te pongas de tan buen humor al verme, anda, siéntate, ya he preparado la comida, espero te guste, hice tus favoritos, sopa de miso y filetes de carne con salsa de soya.

Las dos bellezas se sentaron a comer en la mesa, todo iba muy bien, hasta que Sarada miró con tristeza el lugar vacío que correspondía a su padre.

-Mamá. ¿Cuándo regresará papá?

Por un momento la pelirrosa pensó en decirle que su padre regresaría muy pronto, sin embargo, ya había ocurrido en anteriores ocasiones que parecía que Sasuke regresaba y por una u otra razón no lo hacía, no quería decepcionarla de nuevo. Así que omitió la junta con el séptimo.

-Yo espero que pronto, sabes que con tu padre nunca se sabe amor mío.

-Desde hace días quiero preguntarte algo, pero… temo que me molestes.

-Adelante Sarada, sé, que no soy la mejor madre, también sé que mi carácter es horrible, pero te amo muchísimo, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, además, no quiero que vuelvas a escapar- Dijo muy risueña la de los ojos verdes con una risita pícara entre sus labios.

-No, no mamá, no digas eso, tú simplemente eres genial. Uhmm… mi duda… es la siguiente- Miró a la mesa con un poco de pena la pequeña.

-Vamos, dime. ¿Qué es?

-Hoy fueron por Chocho a la escuela, sus papás siempre se andan peleando por todo, especialmente porque el señor Choji no cuida su alimentación y está todo gordito, a la señora Karui le importa mucho la salud de su esposo y este no hace caso, argumentando que su clan necesita muchas calorías, en fin, eso no era lo importante. Hoy los vi besarse con mucho cariño mientras llegaban a un acuerdo, al parecer, el señor Choji sólo comerá las papas bajas en sal de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho por él, pero yo estoy muy bien de salud, es muy raro que coma papas fritas- La interrumpió la pelirrosa.

La ojinegro bajó aún más la mirada.

-No es eso mamá…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué mi papá y tú nunca se besan? Durante el poco tiempo que papá estuvo con nosotras nunca lo vi hacerlo. Al principio pensé que era porque a papá no le gustaban las muestras públicas de afecto, pero la verdad es que en la casa tampoco lo vi hacerlo y lo sé porque cuando estuvo aquí me la pasé observándolo.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso en el alma afligida de Sakura, de repente se vio caer así misma en introspectiva. Probablemente Sarada no tenía idea del daño que le había hecho a su madre con esa pregunta, la pelirrosa se contuvo con un temple estoico para no llorar y salir corriendo de ahí. Después de un suspiro y una sonrisa fingida decidió responderle a su hija.

-Bueno amor, ninguna persona ama igual que otra. Tu padre tiene sus maneras de demostrarme su afecto. Lo importante es que él está con nosotras, puede que no físicamente pero no porque él quiera, su labor en Konoha es de suma importancia para todos y lo sabes, sin embargo, y como él te dijo, está seguro de su lazo conmigo.

De repente Sarada se sintió segura y aliviada por las palabras de su madre. Continuaron comiendo como sin nada y aunque la pelirrosa ya no tenía mucho apetito se terminó todo para no levantar sospechas. La pequeña Uchiha se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras su madre ordenaba la cocina. Posteriormente la pelinegro se retiró a su recamara a terminar su tarea pues era una niña muy cumplida, después le pidió permiso a su madre para ir a visitar a Chocho.

-De acuerdo, pero no olvides llevarte un suéter, no llegues muy tarde.

-No mamá, estaré bien, no te preocupes- La niña se despidió de su madre con un cálido abrazo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba deseosa por ver a su inseparable amiga.

En algún rincón inhóspito del mundo un ninja solitario recibía con mucha curiosidad a una de las águilas de la hoja. Con cuidado ésta se posó en su único brazo y el ojinegro sacó y leyó el pergamino que llevaba consigo. Ningún pergamino lo había conflictuado tanto en su vida, por un lado se sentía feliz de poder regresar a casa y por el otro se preguntaba que era tan grave para que tuviera que suspender su misión. Estaba agotado, ese día en especial había viajado entre varias dimensiones y por si fuera poco se había enfrentado a unos maleantes que querían robar e incendiar una pequeña aldea habitada sólo por ancianos.

Cuando pudo recuperar sus poderes oculares ya había anochecido, de todas formas, inquieto decidió regresar con el poder del rinnegan a la aldea de la hoja. Intrigado, el primer lugar al que llegó fue a la oficina de su amigo Naruto, pero no había nadie. Así que decidió ir a la casa del ojiazul, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta escuchó las risas de su amigo, así que se asomó por la ventana y vio a la familia Uzumaki disfrutando de una cálida cena. _Si Naruto está aquí, supongo que no es tan grave entonces_ , pensó, acto seguido nuestro ninja solitario se dirigió a su hogar.

La pequeña Uchiha había llegado cansada y hambrienta a su casa, al parecer anduvieron visitando las nuevas plazas comerciales con Chocho y las demás niñas de la clase, su madre ya tenía la cena preparada y se disponían a cenar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La niña se ofreció a abrir y no podía creer lo que vio.

-¡Papá! ¡Eres tú! No lo puedo creer- La pelinegro se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

Sorprendido y sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, el Uchiha entró a su casa, Sarada le decía mil y un cosas de las cuales casi no puso atención, estaba perdido en la mirada jade de su esposa y en las finas facciones de la misma, impresionado sólo atinó a decir:

-Sakura…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo queridos lectores, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por el gran recibimiento que ha tenido mi historia, no saben lo que me hacen sentir. De verdad mil gracias a todos, en especial a: Son-AbyGC, melgamonster y a Ran! Tu apreciación es correcta este fic se ubica después del gaiden y antes de los eventos de Momoshinki y Kinshinki y no te preocupes de ninguna manera abandonaré este fic!**

 **Muchísimas gracias también a andreafenix26 por seguir este proyecto.**

 **Aura117 gracias por seguir esta historia desde el primer día! Les tengo muchas sorpresas, no dejen de leer, tendremos más de un giro en la historia y mucha acción!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Amanecer en la Oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 6: "Miedo"**

No importaba cuantas veces Sasuke entrara por esa puerta, el efecto en Sakura era el mismo, no existían palabras en el vocabulario que pudieran describir lo que ambos ninjas sentían el uno por el otro, la danza de miradas había comenzado. Ambos, torpes cual niños sólo alcanzaban a nombrar al otro.

-Sasuke kun…

El pelinegro estaba inmóvil, mirándola fijamente, estático mientras su hija le preguntaba mil y un cosas, pronto, la pequeña Sarada se dio cuenta de la inactividad de sus padres, así que decidió romper el hielo por ellos.

-Mamá. ¿No vas a invitar a papá a cenar?

-¡Oh!… sí, sí, claro, siéntate Sasuke kun, prepararé más comida en un momento- Dijo una ruborizada y feliz pelirrosa, dándole la espalda a su amado, se puso a cortar vegetales a toda velocidad.

-No es necesario, de hecho, sólo vine por mi permiso especial de la Hoja. Naruto me mandó un águila pidiéndome que regresara a la aldea, seguramente debe tratarse de algo especial, pasé a su casa pero se veía ocupado, así que no interrumpí, sin embargo, si se trata de una nueva misión seguramente se encuentra registrada en los archivos del departamento de inteligencia, así que iré a ver.

Ambas mujeres se sintieron abatidas al escuchar esas palabras. La ojiverde paró en seco, se quedó helada por unos segundos, luego se olvidó de sí misma y como una madre preocupada volteó a mirar a su pequeña, rápidamente la pelinegro pasó de la sonrisa a la tristeza, su carita expresaba una abrumadora desolación, la niña estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su madre la interrumpió, apretando el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas y sin mirarlo a la cara dijo lo siguiente.

-Sarada… si tu padre no quiere quedarse a cenar, no hay por qué insistirle. Recuerda que él es un hombre muy responsable y comprometido no sólo con nosotras sino con la aldea. Sasuke…-Expresó seria- Tu permiso se encuentra en el estudio, en la cajonera principal, primer cajón a la izquierda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestro ninja solitario se había marchado. La tristeza y la desolación se respiraban en el aire, madre e hija, abatidas por igual. La más pequeña de los Uchiha se fue corriendo a su cuarto, su madre fue a alcanzarla pero ésta le cerró la puerta en la cara, por más que intentó abrirla no pudo, el seguro estaba puesto, desde afuera se podía escuchar el llanto de la pelinegro, su madre le hablaba intentando calmar sus lágrimas pero fue inútil, su hija terminó gritándole que se fuera y la dejara sola. La flor de cerezo se dirigió al jardín, mirando las estrellas les prometió no llorar, acto seguido se quitó el delantal y se puso a entrenar su _taijutsu_ como pocas veces lo hacía; con una fuerza abrumadora, con una pasión incandescente que elevaba su chakra hasta el universo. Cuando por fin terminó, el dolor ya sólo era físico.

Lo que madre e hija a veces olvidaban era que Sasuke poseía los mejores ojos del mundo ninja, él podía notar los estados físicos y anímicos de sus personas amadas en cuestión de segundos. Notando así que tanto su esposa como su hija estaban agotadas, no quería darle más trabajo a su esposa y tampoco deseaba que su hija se esperara para comer.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas cuando el ninja solitario regresó a casa, los de inteligencia al parecer, no tenían registrado nada aún. Lo primero que hizo que al regresar fue dirigirse a la habitación de su hija pues quería darle las buenas noches, intentó abrir sin éxito la puerta, así que decidió no interrumpir, se dirigió nervioso y sigiloso a su habitación, pensó que su esposa estaría durmiendo para esa hora, pero lo que vio lo puso más nervioso aún, su mujer estaba semidesnuda, húmeda y ruborizada con una toalla envuelta al cuerpo con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, concentrada estaba curándose lo que parecía un desgarre en su brazo izquierdo. Preocupado y tímido preguntó:

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-¡Sasuke!- La pelirrosa intentó cubrirse su cuerpo con algo más, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna prenda a la mano, señalando su antebrazo izquierdo dijo- No es nada, me lastimé un poco entrenando mi _taijutsu_ , pero enseguida estaré bien. No pensé que llegarías a dormir.

De nuevo Sasuke estaba inmóvil, los movimientos apresurados de su mujer habían hecho, sin que ella se diera cuenta que se viera uno de sus senos. Y lo peor es que la mirada jade tan hermosa y profunda de su esposa no ayudaban en lo absoluto, de extremo a extremo en la gran habitación marido y mujer permanecían en silencio. Apresurado el pelinegro, temeroso y desacostumbrado de las emociones que lo hacían sentir tan frágil y humano decidió romper la enorme tensión amorosa de la peor manera posible.

-No pude encontrar ninguna misión registrada en el departamento de inteligencia. Mañana me levantaré al alba e iré a ver a Naruto- Serio e inexpresivo desvío la mirada al piso.

-Yo sé para que te quiere, después de cenar quería platicar contigo al respecto, pero saliste tan apresurado como de costumbre- Expresó con un dejo de tristeza la pelirrosa.

-Creí que le había pedido estrictamente que no te metiera en todo esto- Molesto, Sasuke se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, de espaldas a Sakura.

-Él no me ha metido en nada, fui yo quien lo metió en una investigación que estuve realizando estos últimos días con Kabuto y Sai. Nosotros descubrimos algo que podría cambiar no sólo el mundo ninja sino el mundo entero para siempre, por increíble que parezca Kaguya está incluida y posiblemente…-Tragó saliva la ojiverde- Mao Tse Ren.

-Imposible…- Expresó exaltado el de los ojos negros- Te escucho.

Sakura vio cómo su marido le daba la espalda, ella lo interpretó como una señal de vergüenza y respeto hacia su casi desnudez, aprovechó para levantarse de su asiento pues ya se había curado, sin expresar palabra alguna se quitó la toalla, el pelinegro de reojo pudo ver como esta se caía al suelo, avergonzado y curioso volteó ligeramente al fondo de la habitación intentando encontrar a su esposa, su cabeza regresó a su posición original cuando avergonzado vio las grandes caderas de su mujer, sus glúteos perfectos, su cintura húmeda y estrecha lo hicieron olvidarse por un momento de la impactante noticia que le había dado la hermosa flor de cerezo, por si fuera poca la tortura, la pelirrosa se puso con sensualidad su camisón de seda blanco y se sentó junto a él para contarle lo sucedido.

-Listo, ya estoy vestida.

Sasuke Uchiha, experto en esconder sentimientos, volteó a mirarla con su clásica frialdad, sin embargo, su esposa en ningún momento bajó la mirada. Era imposible no sentirse atraído por ella, _eres hermosa,_ pensó _._ Su mujer no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que provocaba en su marido, ni sabía todo lo que él amaba su pulcra belleza, sin maquillaje ni artilugios que lucían otras mujeres, era perfecta para él con su camisón blanco acentuando aún más el rubor natural de sus mejillas, la tenía tan cerca que sufría su cercanía, esos malditos doce años lejos de la aldea lo habían vuelto más duro consigo mismo, solo por tanto tiempo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la culpa.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en reclamar su cuerpo? Después de todo el dolor que le había causado a lo largo de su vida a la única persona que siempre lo amó desinteresadamente, después de lo sola que la había dejado y peor aún, con una hija. _No te merezco Sakura, por favor déjame solo,_ volvió a pensar. Y aunque sabía que las había dejado para asegurar su futuro, eso no bastaba para él, se sentía miserable. Justo cuando recordó la única razón de su partida, volvió en sí.

-Adelante, te escucho Sakura- Expreso serio y seguro de sí mismo el de los ojos negros, una vez más, desviando la mirada al piso.

Resignada y herida por la frialdad de su esposo, la ojiverde le contaba todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalle sin demostrar emociones, tal y como se lo contaría a un ninja cualquiera. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el Uchiha la escuchaba con mucha atención, cuando ella llegó a la parte de Mao Tse Ren no pudo más y se le escapó una lágrima, intentando contenerse con éxito la pelirrosa continúo su relato hasta terminarlo.

-No puedes ponerte así por algo que viste en una foto- Expresó serio el de los ojos negros.

-No lo entenderías, yo la tuve en mi vientre, yo he estado con ella, no tú- Respondió molesta la ojiverde.

Estas últimas palabras hirieron a Sasuke profundamente, Sakura nunca le había respondido de esa manera. _¿Y si está dejando de amarme?_ , pensó. Conflictuado respondió de manera aún más hiriente.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo y aún no sabes como manejar una misión como esta. Lo mejor será esperar la reunión con los kages, una vez tengamos el permiso para investigar hasta por cielo mar y tierra encontraremos la relación de ese mal nacido con todo esto- Se preparaba para decir algo más, pero para su sorpresa, su fría mente lo traicionó y con su mano limpió delicadamente una de las lágrimas de su adorada esposa, asombrado por ese gesto, retiró la mano con rapidez y enmudeció.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir- Expresó confundida la pelirrosa.

-Es lo mejor, iré al baño a cambiarme- Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos, pero esta vez no con frialdad, sino con su eterna e infeliz compañera, la culpa.

La hermosa flor de cerezo desdobló las cobijas y se metió a la cama, recostada sobre un solo lado no quería pensar nada, habían sido días muy difíciles para ella, sólo quería que el sueño la anestesiara por las horas que fueran, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke volvió del baño y se acostó a su lado.

Esa noche el pelinegro no pudo dormir, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas, desde recuerdos dolorosos de cuando viajó con Sakura en su adolescencia, hasta las lágrimas de la misma hace unos momentos. Justo el alba comenzaba a asomarse, se había quedado velando el sueño de su esposa, la veía tan afligida, que no quiso dejar de cuidar su sueño ni un momento, cuando la notó profundamente dormida, su mente lo volvió a traicionar, tímido se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó a su cuerpo con tal fuerza que la despertó. Cuando la ojiverde feliz se giró a mirarlo, este había desaparecido.

-Sasuke… de nuevo te has ido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**

 **Queridos lectores espero les guste mucho este capítulo, lo hice tratando de transmitir la dificultad que tiene una pareja casada de acercarse, créanme yo como esposa sé que no es para nada fácil la convivencia y que aun teniendo hijos a veces la barrera resulta impenetrable. Quiero darles las gracias a andreafenix26 y a Sol por seguir la historia desde el principio. Les doy la bienvenida a: EmV45 y a Sakuritta. No dejen de leer que esto cada vez se pondrá más interesante.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL Amanecer en la Oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 7: "Deseo"**

Apenas amaneció y nuestro ninja solitario se dirigía a las oficinas del Hokage tal y como lo había prometido.

En el camino no dejaba de pensar en su esposa, en lo hermosa que la vio la noche anterior, en sus profundos ojos verdes que le recordaban las preciosas lagunas vírgenes que de vez en cuando se encontraba en sus viajes, en sus labios húmedos y rojos, en su piel blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda. La amaba, la amaba demasiado tanto que tenía miedo de tocarla y romperla al tacto, no por que fuera débil, no, nada de eso, tenía muy claro que su esposa era una mujer fuerte y poderosa, temía romperla con toda la carga emocional que él sólo llevaba a cuestas. Luego, pensó en su hija, se llamó a sí mismo _torpe_ , quería pero no sabía como acercársele, siempre que lo hacía, ella lo abrumaba con miles de preguntas y él aunque quería responderle todas, algo se lo impedía, en el fondo tenía miedo de que su hija lo odiara o peor aún que de una manera lo admirara y decidiera ser como él. Por un momento pensó en volver a su soledad, quería irse de nuevo, muy lejos y jamás volver. No las merecía, estaba muy convencido de eso. Lo suyo no era una familia, no estaba preparado emocionalmente para una y se sentía culpable por haberla tenido, por dejarse llevar por aquella emoción pura que de joven tocó su corazón.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no pensar en su amado, Sakura Uchiha se levantaba de su cama, ni siquiera miró el lugar que le correspondía a su esposo como cada mañana lo hacía. No, de inmediato se vistió y preparó el desayuno de su hija. Esperaba que su pequeña esta vez si le abriera la puerta.

-Sarada chan. ¿Ya estás despierta? Preparé panes al vapor, algunos rellenos de crema de chocolate y otros de ensalada de col- Tocó la puerta esperando que con su suerte su niña abriera.

-No tengo hambre mamá, gracias.

Suspirando la bella madre pensó en algo que la hiciera salir.

-Sabes, ayer en la madrugada llegó tu padre, te quiso dar un beso de las buenas noches, el pobre no sabía ni qué hora era, lo tuve que persuadir para que no te despertara. Hoy en la mañana quiso entrar a verte de nuevo pero como cerraste con seguro tu puerta, pensó que no querías ser molestada y se fue- ¿Qué es una mentira para hacer feliz a mi hija?- pensó.

-¿De verdad? ¡Mamá me hubieras despertado!- Abriendo la puerta con rapidez la pequeña Uchiha salió al comedor.

Ambas se sentaron a desayunar, la pelirrosa se había lucido esta vez, estaban riquísimos los panes al vapor.

-Mamá te quedaron deliciosos. ¿Es por qué está papá?

La ojiverde se ruborizó por un instante.

-Uhmmm... no, no es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es por ti, tú eres mi prioridad, grábatelo, eres mi niña, mi pequeña Sarada y yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Es más, si nos damos un poco de prisa, me dará tiempo de irte a dejar.

-Sí - Con una sonrisa angelical, la de los ojos negros se apresuró a terminar sus alimentos.

Ya en la entrada de la escuela, Sakura se despidió de su hija de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo, con un entrañable poke en la frente.

Mientras se dirigía a la estación para tomar el tren que la llevaría al hospital se encontró a cierto ninja de cabellos azules y ojos verde como el bosque, tan bellos como esmeraldas.

-¿Daichi? ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

-¡Sakura!- dijo ruborizado el ninja médico, tratando de calmar sus nervios le respondió- Sí, así es, vivo en uno de los nuevos complejos habitacionales que abrieron en la zona sur.

-No tenía idea que ya hubiera casas por esa zona Daichi.

-S...sí, me sigue pareciendo increíble todo lo que ha crecido la aldea en los últimos años, en definitiva, el mandato del séptimo será recordado para siempre.

-Naruto es un ninja excepcional, mejor dicho, es una persona excepcional.

-Ustedes dos han sido una gran inspiración para mí, yo nunca fui un ninja poderoso; mis habilidades son limitadas, eso siempre lo he reconocido, pero mi camino siempre fue muy claro, deseo ayudar a las personas, quiero dejar huella en el mundo de alguna manera, que mejor forma que salvando vidas. No lo cree así, Sa... Sakura Sama- apenado el ojos de esmeralda, quería esconderse en algún lugar, sus nervios estaban saliendo a relucir, era obvio que la hermosa Sakura le imponía demasiado.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú Daichi. Y no te disculpes, no pasa nada, ya te acostumbraras a no llamarme con tanto respeto- Sonreía delicadamente, enamorando aún más sin percibirlo al joven muchacho.

-Es que... perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero¿Cómo no hacerlo?Usted es grandiosa, sin pertenecer a un prestigioso clan con un kekkei genkai, a superado a la gran Lady Tsunade. Y sin embargo, es usted tan, tan...-Se sonrojó por un momento- Es usted muy humilde.

Sakura había sido halagada muchas veces, incontables por distintos caballeros de la Hoja, sin embargo, las palabras de Daichi en ese momento se sintieron diferentes, fue como un bálsamo para su adolorida alma. Miró al piso y muy sonrojada, sólo pudo contestar.

-Gracias, Daichi kun.

-Oh... wow- ¿El peliazul había escuchado bien? ¡Le había llamado Daichi Kun! Muerto de felicidad, estaba apunto de decir algo más, pero en ese momento habían llegado a su destino- Sakura... gracias, creo que ya hemos llegado.

Daichi y Sakura se dirigieron al hospital y cada quien se dirigió a su pabellón correspondiente.

-¡Sakura! Ahora que te veo me siento mucho más tranquila- la hermosa rubia recibía a su gran amiga con un fuerte abrazo.

-Ino... muchas gracias por recibirme así, pero no es para tanto, estoy bien- decía Sakura conmovida.

-Supe que Sasuke regresó a la aldea, me lo ha contado todo Sai. Me da mucho gusto por tí, ahora podrán arreglar todos sus malos entendidos.

-Uhmmm... no estoy tan segura de ello. Y... la verdad... es que ya no le tomo tanta importancia como antes- dijo cabizbaja.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura que de una u otra forma, ustedes saldrán adelante.

-Ino... cada día...yo...pierdo más interés...

-Tranquila frentona, de seguro estás exagerando. Mejor lo platicamos con calma en Ichiraku's.

-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, pero tú invitas Ino puerca- Ambas rieron al unísono.

Más tarde en la oficina del Hokage.

-Ni porque eres el Hokage llegas a tiempo a tu oficina.

-Lo siento Sasuke, fuí con Shikamaru a ver a los otros Kages en persona. Tenía que decirles las investigaciones de Sakura y su equipo.

-Ayer creí haberte visto en tu casa.

-No era yo, era un clon de sombra.

-Uhmmm... ya veo. ¿Y bien?

-Vendrán mañana mismo, quieren verlo todo con sus propios ojos.

-Ahora tenemos mucha tecnología, pudieron verlo a través de una vídeo llamada. Así ahorraríamos tiempo en confirmar lo evidente- Expresó molesto el Uchiha.

-Yo le sugerí que no lo hiciera- interrumpió Shikamaru- No sabemos quién pueda estar detrás de todo esto, la tecnología es maravillosa, sí, pero propensa a fallos, no quise arriesgarme a que intervinieran las comunicaciones.

-¿Volveremos a los halcones?

-Por un tiempo, sería lo más apropiado- Expresó Naruto.

-Ja!- Exclamó con orgullo el pelinegro, que ya de por sí odiaba la tecnología.

-En definitiva te quedaste en los viejos días Sasuke, te alegra volver al método antiguo de comunicación.

-Como sea. En fin, Sakura ya me ha contado todo- Dijo dando la espalda, dispuesto a irse inmediatamente.

-Ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente Sakura chan, nos ha sido de mucha utilidad en la aldea, la gente la admira y le tiene mucho cariño, siempre está al tanto de todos en la aldea y su labor en el hospital ha sido más que notable, quisiera que descansara unos días, pero...

-¿Pero qué?- interrumpió Sasuke.

-La necesito aquí mañana mismo, los Kages quieren escucharla a ella y a Kabuto, también a Sai. Pero principalmente a ella, no confían en los otros dos, uno por su pasado como criminal y al otro por su pasado en Raíz. Se que es una tontería, pues ambos ahora son hombres de bien. Pero así son las cosas. Espero contar con ella, mañana será un día muy agotador para todos.

-Entiendo, se lo diré.

-Sasuke, también te necesito a ti.

-Supongo que quieres que vea con mis ojos la marca del Shin.

-Vaya, tan intuitivo como siempre- Anunció el de la cola de caballo.

Los tres ninjas de la Hoja se pusieron a platicar los detalles de la seguridad para la llegada de los Kages, pasaron varias horas en la oficina y algunas más recorriendo los lugares que consideraban más vulnerables de la aldea. Cuando por fin habían terminado, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Nuestra ninja solitario, nervioso y algo cabizbajo se dirigía a su casa. Aún no sabia como comportarse en familia, su hija y él prácticamente eran extraños, la relación con su esposa era más distante que nunca y aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de tener una familia a quien amar, un hogar a donde llegar, la culpa y la confusión abordaban su mente por centenas de unidades. Justo al llegar a la puerta sintió una electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo, dicha electricidad no se sentía para nada mal, se sentía cálida, con toda la alegría del mundo dio vuelta al picaporte y abrió la puerta.

-¡Papá!

-Sarada...-Un hermoso calor recorrió su corazón, conmoviéndolo hasta las entrañas, su pequeña lo tenía abrazado del cuello, él correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y por un momento su mente sólo pensaba en cosas bellas.

La pequeña lo soltó para abrir la puerta de nuevo y asomarse un poco hacia la calle.

-¿Y mi mamá?

-No entiendo. ¿No está contigo?

-Papá. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas dónde está tu esposa?

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, que no sabes dónde está tu madre- dijo orgulloso el pelinegro.

-Uhmmm... papá eso no me hizo gracia.

-Ja! No exageres, no ha de tardar, además tú madre puede cuidarse sola.

-¿No te importa que le pase algo?- Expresó triste la niña.

-Ya te dije, puede cuidarse sola.

-¿Y si no regresa?

-Entonces iré a buscarla, te lo prometo.

-Está bien papá.

La pequeña Uchiha entró contenta a la casa y le sirvió la cena a su querido padre, nuestro ninja solitario jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso en su vida, su hija era tan madura, tan responsable y de buen corazón, era tan parecida a él, pero con el alma bondadosa de su madre. Platicaron cerca de una hora, por suerte nada que incomodara a Sasuke, ella le presumía sobre lo fácil que le resultaba pasar todas las pruebas del colegio y de lo molesto y estúpido que era Boruto. Una risa salió inevitablemente de la boca del azabache, de repente se sentía tan nostálgico y orgulloso al mismo tiempo, todo le resultaba tan familiar.

-Y dime. ¿Qué se te facilita mejor?

-Uhmmm... creo que todo papá, pero bueno, creo que tengo un talento especial para lanzar _shurikens_ , aún con los ojos cerrados y sin esfuerzo siempre doy en el blanco.

-Itachi...- susurró casi inaudible el pelinegro. Su hija lo miró confundida y prosiguió.

-También se controlar bien mi chakra, mi mamá dice que golpeo más fuerte de lo que ella lo hacía a mi edad. Pero... hay algo que me falta, algo en lo que mi mamá no me ha podido entrenar...- expresó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Sarada qué es?

-¡Papá! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan distraído!?

El Uchiha no entendía nada, solo veía furiosa a su hija.

-Dime. ¿Qué es?

-Papá es obvio, no me has enseñado los jutsus de fuego, yo no tengo quien me enseñe eso, sólo los Uchihas en la aldea manejamos ese elemento. Y cómo tú has estado tan lejos, pues... El otro día fui a la biblioteca, pero había muy poco material, al parecer no hay mucho de nuestro clan, le pregunté a la anciana bibliotecaria y me dijo que mucho de ese material lo habían quemado a propósito, por la mala fama que...- una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, tragó saliva y continuó- por la mala fama que tenemos.

Sasuke estaba furioso y triste por las palabras de su hija. ¿Quiénes se creían esas personas en la aldea para prohibir el conocimiento de esa manera? Sin expresar emoción alguna prosiguió.

-No llores, eres un ninja recuérdalo, nosotros no mostramos emociones.

-Está bien. No lloraré- se secó sus lágrimas con el antebrazo.

-Te prometo que te entrenaré.

-¿¡Papá de verdad!?- Una sonrisa llenó el rostro de la niña y de nuevo se colgaba del cuello de su padre.

-Ya es tarde, tienes que ir a dormir, mañana seguiremos platicando.

-Pero... ¿Y mi mamá?

-Saldré por ella, lo más seguro es que esté en el hospital resolviendo pendientes.

Con un poke en la frente, Sasuke se despidió de su hija y salió en busca de su esposa. Brincando de tejado en tejado se adentró a lo profundo del bosque, tomaría un atajo para llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital. Llegó y se dirigió a las oficinas pero Shizune le dijo que se había ido desde hace ya varias horas con Ino a comer en Ichiraku's, así que se dirigió para allá a toda velocidad, pero nada, no había señales. Pregunto por ellas y le respondieron que ya tenían rato de haber salido. Molesto y preocupado (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) se dirigió a la casa de los Yamanaka. Pero fue recibido por Sai.

-Sasuke san, que sorpresa. ¿Buscabas a tu esposa no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Por qué otro motivo estarías aquí si no es por Sakura?

-Ja...-Sonrío orgulloso.

-Sakura vino a dejar a Ino hace unos minutos, se veían felices, creo que han bebido un poco, nada grave. Ino ahora está durmiendo. ¿Quieres que la despierte?

-No, seguiré buscando.

Sasuke se marchó tan pronto como había llegado, Sakura no tendría que estar muy lejos de ahí pues a esa hora no había trenes. De tejado en tejado a toda velocidad recorrió cerca de cinco cuadras y algunas otras zonas comerciales que permanecían abiertas. Pero no había señal de su esposa, así que pensó que probablemente ya estaría en casa, se dirigió para allá y justo cuando iba llegando divisó dos figuras que parecían muy amigables. Una de ellas en definitiva era su esposa, pero de la otra no tenía conocimiento, venían a paso lento así que no le dio más importancia al asunto y se adelantó a su casa por una zona donde no pudieran verlo. Al llegar apagó las luces, se aseguró que su hija estuviera completamente dormida y se puso estratégicamente en una jardinera, dónde no pudieran verlo, pero él si podría escucharlo todo. ¿Quién era esa persona que acompañaba a su esposa? ¿Tenía que ver con la investigación? De ser así su mujer le contaría todo, pero no, él quería saberlo por su cuenta. Después de unos minutos su esposa y su misterioso acompañante estaban a fuera del pórtico.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Daichi kun.

-No... no es nada, una bella mujer como usted no debería andar sola a estas horas.

Un notable rubor recorría las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke podía verlo todo con esos ojos que cualquier ninja envidiaria, ese rubor en su esposa, sólo lo había presenciado cuando él estaba a su lado. ¿De dónde conocía a ese ninja? ¿Por qué ella era tan familiar con él? Y más importante aún. ¿Por qué seguía ahí parado escuchando todo? Acaso, ¿Se sentía inseguro?.

-Gracias Daichi, pero sé cuidarme sola, no te hubieras preocupado.

-Probablemente usted es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podría aspirar a ser algún día. Pero...-tragó saliva y prosiguió- sí algo llegara a pasarle a la persona que más admiro en mi vida, nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Daichi Kun...

 _Suficiente_ , se dijo así mismo, una ira creció y se elevó al cielo por parte de nuestro ninja solitario, se alejó del lugar y puso en práctica todo el autocontrol que había aprendido durante tantos años, pensó, _qué más da, es su vida que haga lo que quiera con quien ella desee_ , no es que él con tantos años de ausencia tuviera el derecho de reclamarle algo. Sin darle más importancia se metió a su casa.

-Perdone, ya estoy siendo incómodo. Bueno me alegra haberla, digo, me alegra haberte acompañado, nos vemos mañana en el hospital- el ojos de esmeralda ya estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Hasta mañana Daichi kun.

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta y enseguida notó un olor, su olor. Por unas horas había olvidado que su esposo ya no saldría de la aldea, nerviosa y con el corazón a mil por hora se dirigió a su habitación, sin duda él estaba ahí. Podía olerlo, podía sentir su aura por toda la casa. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo vio dormido.

-Sasuke- susurró casi inaudible.

Al verlo profundamente dormido, no tuvo pudor en desnudarse y ponerse la pijama. Enseguida se puso a su lado, por un momento pensó en abrazarlo pero temía despertarlo, temía incomodarlo y que se fuera, así que no lo hizo, una vez más se guardaba todo su amor y sus caricias, una vez más callaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pasaron las horas y ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, sólo fingían estarlo para no despertar al otro. Sakura no pudo seguir así y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño.

-Tal vez un baño me relaje- pensó.

Se desnudó y se sumergió en la tina, inundada en pensamientos, un sentimiento de nostalgia recorrió su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta empezó a sentir un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, esas lágrimas se convirtieron en un sollozo que nuestro ninja solitario pudo escuchar con claridad.

-¡Sakura!- se levantó a ver qué sucedía.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño sintió su corazón estrujarse, frente así, tenía una de las escenas más tristes que hubiera presenciando en su vida, su hermosa esposa llorando sin consuelo tratando de ahogar sus sollozos con las manos.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No es nada amor mío, estoy bien.

¿Amor mío?¿Había escuchado bien? Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente, un brillo de esperanza llegó a sus ojos, sintiéndose tan seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No parece que sea nada, pero si no quieres decirme está bien, respeto tu privacidad.

-Sasuke...¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, no pudo evitar que se notará esa sorpresa en su rostro, apresurado se limitó a responder.

-Ya lo sabes, por Sarada, el lazo que nos une.

-¿Es lo único?

-No te entiendo, estás actuando muy extraño, no deberías beber.

-¿Cómo sabes que bebí?

-Sarada estaba preocupada, me mandó a buscarte.

-Ya veo, bueno, gracias por buscarme, pero sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

-No hay nada que responder.

Sasuke que ya estaba bastante apenado por ver a su desnuda esposa e incómodo por la pregunta, se regresó a su habitación.

Sakura decepcionada, se terminó de bañar y se puso un camisón, pero no sé dirigió a su cuarto. Se fue al sillón a dormir. Sasuke por otro lado no conciliaba el sueño, la pregunta que le había hecho su esposa aunado a su bella figura y a sus ojos primorosos lo habían descolocado por completo, su mujer no regresaba al cuarto y sigiloso salió de su habitación a ver que ocurría, la vio en el sillón, ya estaba dormida, está vez de verdad, tenía los ojos hinchados y las manos apretadas al pecho. El Uchiha se quedó toda la madrugada viéndola dormir, la confusión llenaba de inquietud su mente. Sabía sin esfuerzo que amaba a su esposa, lo que no sabía era sí quería estar con ella, él de ninguna manera podría ser un esposo normal, ni siquiera llegar a ser como Naruto que aunque siempre estaba ausente a su vez, de alguna forma siempre estaba presente. Le costaba tanto liberarse, salir de sus demonios, tenía tanta culpa en su interior.

El cansancio estaba a punto de vencerlo, así que se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, ver a su mujer dormir le hizo recordar tantas cosas, como el viaje que habían tenido varios años atrás. Ella no había cambiado en nada, a excepción del ancho de sus caderas y el ligero aumento de busto, su rostro angelical era el mismo, era tan etérea y atemporal, su rostro parecía el de una hermosa virgen y sus labios rojos lo tenían hipnotizado. Recordó todas esas noches en las que durmieron a la luz de una fogata, cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a esos días donde por primera vez, él le había ganado a la oscuridad. De pronto su esposa sintió una profunda pero familiar mirada, abrió sus ojos y sabía que su esposo iba a desaparecer, pero está vez fue más rápida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya casi amanece, necesito preparar todo para la llegada de los _kages_ , de hecho tú también necesitas alistarte, quieren platicar contigo.

-Sasuke, estás loco, llegarán hasta tarde. ¿Por qué me estabas viendo?

-Debo irme.

-No, no te irás, ya me cansé de está situación, a veces... siento que estoy loca y que imagino que estás ahí viéndome o acariciándome para luego despertar y darme cuenta que no es así-Sus ojos se humedecieron- pero ahora sé que no lo estoy, hoy lo sé, así que no te irás. No aún.

-Eres... tan fastidiosa.

-Y tú eres tan cobarde.

-Ja! Ninguno ha cambiado. Me voy. Te veo en la oficina de Naruto.

-Te dije que no, aún no te irás.

-Deja de molestarme.

-¿De verdad quieres que deje de molestarte?

-Llevo años queriéndolo...-Sasuke de ninguna manera quiso decir eso, pero lo dijo.

-Entonces que así sea. Te veo con Naruto en unas horas.

Sasuke se alejó en la oscuridad dejando a una muy dolida flor de cerezo llorando sin consuelo de rodillas en la puerta. En el camino nuestro ninja solitario se iba maldiciendo así mismo. _¿Por qué le dije esas cosas tan terribles? ¿Qué gano con hacerla sufrir?._ A ella que tanto lo amaba, que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, a ella que le dio una hija, que le dio un hogar, que le dio tantas cosas que su mente le decía que no se merecía.

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde llegaron todos los Kages a la aldea de la Hoja. El fabuloso equipo 7 estaba reunido de nuevo y se dirigían todos al orfanato de Kabuto.

-Muy bien Naruto, estamos esperando- anunció con su característica expresión ruda el _Raikage_.

-Pasen, es por aquí- Indicó Kabuto.

Todos entraron a una habitación en donde estaba el Shin infectado, el pobre con una cara demacrada y un cuerpo esquelético estaba más del lado del Inframundo que de los vivos, Sólo lo mantenían vivo como objeto de estudio.

-Siento un chakra poderoso y diferente, lleno de venganza que sale de su cuerpo- dijo intrigada la sensual _Mizukage_.

-Sakura, podrías explicarnos todo- indicó el _Kazekage_ , Gaara.

Sasuke analizó a detalle a Kabuto y a todos los demás Shin en tan sólo un instante, sin duda, aquello que estaba en el cuerpo del Shin infectado no se parecía en nada a los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero esa misteriosa energía le recordaba a la poderosa diosa _Kaguya Otsusuki._

-Sí- Sakura se acercó al cuerpo del Shin infectado y se dispuso a levantar su mano con el sello- Sasuke por favor necesito que...

 **¡BOOM!**

Una gran explosión inundó el laboratorio haciéndolo trizas. Gaara y los demás Kages por suerte estaban a una distancia razonable cuando explotó el lugar, sin embargo Kabuto y Sakura estaban muy cerca del cuerpo, siendo los más afectados por la explosión.

-¡Sakura chan! Gritó Naruto.

Gaara se apresuraba con su arena a levantar los escombros, tratando de liberar a los otros Kages que habían quedado atrapados.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó preocupado el Uchiha mientras formaba el _susanoo_ para encontrarla de entre las ruinas del orfanato.

Kabuto apareció al poco rato y los demás Kages también. Sakura realmente estuvo muy cerca del cuerpo, Sasuke pudo ver como en el momento en el que su esposa levantaba la mano del Shin un enorme resplandor salía de la misma.

-¡Séptimo! ¿Qué significa esto?- expresó con furia el _Raikage_ -

-¡Un acto de traición por parte del seguidor más fiel de Orochimaru!- señaló el _Tsuchikage_.

Naruto confiaba en la verdad de su más querida amiga y en la redención de Kabuto, mismo que se encontraba inconsciente y que no se pudo defender de las terribles acusaciones en su contra. Mientras tanto, un desesperado ninja buscaba a su mujer, los demás Shin que por suerte no les había pasado nada grave ayudaron en la búsqueda. Justo abajo de un pilar yacía inmóvil nuestra flor de cerezo.

-¡Sasuke! Lleva a Sakura chan al hospital, rápido- Ordenó preocupado el rubio.

A Sasuke no le importó usar su Rinnegan para llegar al hospital, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues dejaría huellas, rastros que a la larga pudieran ser mortales, pero su miedo a perderla fue más grande que el miedo a cualquier Dios.

-¡Dios mío Sakura!- Shizune no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, la pelirrosa estaba bañada en sangre completamente inconsciente.

Alarmada por los alaridos de Shizune llegó Ino y demás personal médico que atendieron a Sakura lo más pronto posible. El pelinegro esperaba a fuera de urgencias, perdido en sus pensamientos, deseando haber estado en el lugar de ella.

-Otra vez no- se dijo a sí mismo, recordando una dolorosa escena similar que habían pasado hace años.

Perdido en su mente, mirando sus manos ensangrentadas, escuchó otros gritos.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. ¡Déjenme pasar!- Un apresurado Daichi llegaba a toda velocidad al pabellón de urgencias, colocándose su bata y su cubrebocas listo para ayudar. Sasuke lo reconoció enseguida.

Tan pronto como entró Daichi, salió Shizune con una mirada llena de tristeza y desolación. El pelinegro la intervino.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?

-Sasuke... necesito buscar a Tsunade Sama, mi sobrino Daichi se quedará en mi lugar, él es muy buen doctor. Pero...

-¿PERO QUÉ?- expresó exaltado el azabache.

-Ni él ni yo...-unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Shizune- ni él ni yo... somos capaces de salvar a Sakura, necesito encontrar a Lady Tsunade en cuanto antes, o Sakura podría morir está misma noche.

El corazón del de los ojos negros se hizo pedazos ante semejante declaración, por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha estaba llorando en público violando así todo mandamiento ninja que se había impuesto durante tantos años.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, usaremos todo el poder que tengo- expresó decidido el Uchiha.

Gracias a su poder ocular y en cuestión de minutos Lady Tsunade se encontraba en el hospital. Pasaron varias horas en el quirófano. Ino salía llorando por equipo y regresaba con la misma velocidad, Sasuke no se atrevía a preguntar que ocurría allá adentro. De pronto una señorita se le acercó con un teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¡Papá! ¿Estás con mamá?- al escuchar la voz de su hija, su corazón se estrujó aún más.

-Sí, aquí estoy, pero estamos ocupados, te hablaré en unas horas- Con una frialdad estoica, Sasuke colgaba el teléfono mientras maldecía toda esta situación.

Pasaron al rededor de 15 horas cuando Lady Tsunade llamó a Sasuke a su oficina.

-¡¿Cómo está ella?!

-Por ahora, está bien, sobrevivió a la operación, pero eso no es lo importante.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto intrigado y asustado el azabache.

-Cuando vi a Sakura, supe, que de no hacer algo drástico, ella no viviría, no sé que clase de explosión le hizo esto a una mujer tan fuerte como ella, pero te digo algo, otro ninja no hubiera sobrevivido al impacto. Sakura sin duda es formidable pero no inmortal, lo que tuve que hacer lo hice porque antes que ser tu esposa, tu mal cuidada esposa, es madre y una muy devota.

-Si sólo me vas a decir lo que ya sé, es mejor que me vaya.

-Espera, aún termino.

-Le he implantado a Sakura las células de Hashirama- Sasuke quedó impactado ante la revelación de Lady Tsunade.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Era imposible que Sakura pasara de esta noche por sí misma, así que he decidí.. implantarle en su cuerpo casi el 80% de las células que tenía cultivadas.

-Explícate, no entiendo nada anciana.

-Uhmmm... es de esperarse que un simple vengador como tú no pueda entender algo de ciencia, así que déjame proseguir- Suspiró y continuó- el brazo que le implanté a Naruto contenía cerca de un 10% de las células de Hashirama. Aún así, siendo Naruto al igual que tú la reencarnación de una especie de semidios le costó años de terapia aceptarlo. No sé que clase de consecuencias tendrá Sakura después de este implante masivo. Podría hacerla muy poderosa o podría agotar su cuerpo paulatinamente hasta matarla.

-¿De cuántos años estamos hablando?

-El último ninja sobrevivió tres años, claro, no tenía la fuerza de Sakura, pero no creo que el margen de tiempo sea más grande.

No, no, no, esto es una pesadilla pensaba el Uchiha, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? De nuevo unas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro, salió huyendo de allí.

Sin poder entrar a cuidados intensivos, nuestro ninja solitario permaneció en el bosque que estaba a minutos del hospital. Llorando sin consuelo en la oscuridad, cargado de recuerdos e imágenes fuertes de su amada, su mente no era más que un proyector. Recordó su primera cita, las noches que habían pasado juntos frente al fuego mientras estaban de viaje, el nacimiento de Sarada, la primera y última vez que le hizo el amor...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **Nota del autor: Un capítulo largo y demasiado intenso, lamento la espera mis queridos lectores, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen y que con ansias leen lo que escribo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: "Memorias"**

El amanecer estaba tocando los cerros de Konohagakure, los rayos del sol estaban besando sutilmente las montañas y los techos de las casas, la paleta de colores era magnífica; naranjas, amarillos, morados, rojos, rosas y azules engalanaban el cielo. Sin duda alguna, era uno de los amaneceres más magníficos que se habían presenciado en la Hoja. Era un día muy especial, ese día partirían Sakura y Sasuke en una misión que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

-Cuídate mucho Sakura San, espero que todo salga de maravilla- Exclamó la hermosa Hinata Uzumaki, dándole un pequeño frasco con una especie de pomada, receta especial del clan Hyuga para las heridas superficiales.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Hinata- Le dio un abrazo a su gran amiga, para luego dirigirse a su esposo.

-Naruto cuida muy bien de tu esposa, ahora que está embarazada necesita muchos cuidados y cariños, las misiones pueden esperar, o sí no... Ya verás- Mirando de manera amenazadora al rubio, le asesto un pequeño y fraternal golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que sí Sakura chan, ustedes también cuídense mucho. Trata de ser paciente con Sasuke, recuerda que es un poco extraño… pero si te llegas a sentir incómoda, no dudes en regresar- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-No seas tonto Naruto, ella estará bien, se muere por ir, pasó la noche en vela la tonta jajajajajaja.

-¡Cállate Inopuerca!- Gritó sonrojada la pelirrosa.

-Frente de marquesina, aunque intentes ocultarlo no puedes, estás que te mueres.

Ambas kunoichis se abrazaron con una entrañable fraternidad, el lazo entre ellas dos era inquebrantable, primero amigas, después rivales pasando a ser compañeras de guerra y finalmente, después de tantos años se consideraban hermanas.

-Te deseo suerte en tu viaje fea- Atinó a decir Sai, que aún no era muy bueno con las palabras y las confundía de significado a menudo. Una gota de sudor escurría por la cabeza de Sakura de forma muy cómica.

Cuando por fin pudo despedirse de todos, Naruto y Kakashi se dispusieron a acompañarla a la salida de la aldea, el Sexto le iba explicando acerca de toda la información que tenía que recopilar con Sasuke durante la misión, ella ponía cuidadosa atención a todas las indicaciones del Hokage. Naruto por otro lado bromeaba con ella sobre lo incómodo que sería estar a solas con el ninja solitario, además la inundaba con preguntas sobre el embarazo, los bebés y el parto.

-Tranquilo Naruto, estaré aquí antes de que eso pase, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No me perdería por nada del mundo el nacimiento de mi amado sobrino- Ante semejante declaración, el ojiazul se conmovió tanto que por un momento pensó que se le saldrían las lágrimas, pero justo en ese instante vio la figura de Sasuke Uchiha, así que se contuvo.

-Cuídate mucho Sakura chan- la abrazó muy fuerte por unos segundos, luego la dejó ir al lado del amor de su vida.

-Sasuke. ¿Alguna duda?- Expresó Kakashi.

-Ninguna- Respondió serio.

-Muy bien, les deseo suerte.

-Sasuke, más te vale cuidar a Sakura chan- Dijo risueño el rubio.

-Ja! Te veo luego Naruto- Con una sonrisa torcida y orgullosa, Sasuke a su manera se despedía de su mejor amigo y de su querido maestro.

La pelirrosa y el azabache se marcharon a toda velocidad pues tenían que investigar muchas cosas en la brevedad de tiempo posible, aún quedaban bastantes cabos sueltos sin resolver. Uno de ellos eran las conexiones que Kido Tsumiki tenía con una organización encargada de realizar experimentos terribles en seres humanos, tal vez, más terribles que los que alguna vez pudo perpetuar el mismísimo Orochimaru. Kido, un ninja de élite y además poseedor de una mente brillante aunado a sus grandes conocimientos médicos y genetistas representaba una amenaza para el mundo entero, recientemente se habían descubierto documentos muy importantes respecto a una organización que financiaba sus experimentos, hasta el momento sólo se sabía el nombre de la empresa "AKAI HINODE", así como la dirección de un viejo laboratorio en las afueras de la aldea de la Nube.

Saltando de árbol en árbol, atravesando incontables bosques y surcando numerosos peligros que consistían en viejas trampas realizadas en tiempos de la más reciente guerra ninja, nuestros protagonistas acamparían en una bella planicie. En todo el trayecto Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera había mirado a su compañera con detenimiento, tan sólo se concentraba en la misión y en protegerla de las pequeñas trampas que se encontraban en el camino, por suerte, no había sido necesaria su ayuda pues Sakura era más que autosuficiente.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar para pasar la noche, Sasuke kun.

-Sí, me parece buena idea- Respondió serio el azabache- Monta las tiendas en lo que yo aseguro la zona.

-Está bien, lo haré, aquí te espero.

El ninja solitario cambió su ojo ónix por un bello _Sharingan_ y se dispuso a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Me pregunto si Sasuke kun tendrá hambre, estoy segura que sí- Pensó.

Después de montar el campamento se dirigió con cuidado al pequeño río que estaba cuesta abajo, con suerte, pudo atrapar varios peces y cortar algunas setas comestibles que estaban debajo de un gran haya. De regreso al campamento sacó los instrumentos que llevaba en su maleta e improvisó algunos más para preparar una cena decente.

También sacó de su maleta unas especias que Hinata Uzumaki le había regalado unos días antes de su partida. Mientras cocinaba al calor de una fogata, las enseñanzas de la ojiperla vinieron a su memoria.

…

" _Recuérdenlo muy bien, la clave para cocinar algo delicioso es el amor"_

 _Meses antes de que Sasuke llegara a la aldea, Ino y yo nos encontrábamos practicando nuestras habilidades culinarias. Dios mío, ambas éramos un desastre, no dábamos una y ya nadie quería probar nuestra comida. El pobre de Choji ya ni siquiera quería saludarnos cuando nos veía pasar, estaba cansado de ser nuestro conejillo de indias. Ino se encontraba muy triste, ya casi se cumplía un año desde que se había hecho novia de Sai y quería darle algo muy especial, algo que le diera a entender lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que significaba para ella, quería prepararle la cena más deliciosa que jamás haya comido en su vida. Por mucho que intenté ayudarla fue en vano, mis habilidades eran tan precarias como las de ella, éramos un completo fracaso. Pero un día una luz iluminó nuestras vidas._

 _Naruto y Hinata se encontraban dando un paseo por la aldea cuando divisaron una pequeña explosión en la casa de los Yamanaka._

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

 _Ino y yo lo volvimos a hacer… y está vez grave, sin querer habíamos explotado la cocina entera, no tengo idea de cómo pasó, intentábamos hacer albóndigas de pulpo en salsa de curry, justo en el momento en el que íbamos a ponerlas a freír algo salió mal y salimos volando del lugar, por suerte, nadie salió herido, pero nuestros cabellos quemados y nuestra cara hecha un poema lo decía todo. Alarmado el matrimonio Uzumaki se acercó a ver qué ocurría._

 _-¡Sakura chan, Ino! ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el rubio._

 _-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se soltó a llorar la Yamanaka._

 _-Nunca...nunca…lo lograremos Ino chan. ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- me solté a llorar._

 _-¿Pero, de qué hablan?- preguntó intrigada la ojiperla mientras Naruto las miraba confundido._

 _-Jamás seré… una buena esposa- sollozaba Ino._

 _-No digas cosas tan terribles. ¿Por qué lo dices Ino San?_

 _-Ino y yo, hemos pasado semanas esforzándonos en aprender a cocinar, pero es inútil, el agua se nos quema y las albóndigas… explotan. ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!._

 _-Je je, Sakura chan, no es para tanto, estoy seguro que no lo hacen tan mal- De entre toda la explosión habían caído a los pies del rubio las peligrosas albóndigas, sin pensarlo dos veces y para hacer sentir mejor a su mejor amiga se metió una a la boca, pero gran error, después de ponerse azul debido al horrible sabor, nuestro héroe cayó al suelo desmayado._

 _-¡Naruto Kun!- gritó la hermosa Uzumaki._

 _-¡Lo hemos matado! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron alarmadas ambas chicas._

 _Después de unos minutos Naruto había vuelto en sí y ambas kunoichis lloraban sin consuelo alguno._

 _-Sakura San, Ino San, tranquilas, Naruto kun está sano y salvo, no le ha sucedido nada malo- De repente los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron- ¡Ya sé! Yo les enseñaré a cocinar._

 _-¿Estás segura Hinata?- preguntaron las chicas._

 _-Por supuesto. Sin sus consejos yo no hubiera sido capaz de estar ahora con Naruto kun- sonriendo de manera apacible, la hermosa Uzumaki ahora se convertía en un faro de esperanza para las desesperadas kunoichis._

 _Al principio Hinata era una muy dulce maestra, pero no estaba dando resultado, pareciera que en lugar de avanzar estábamos retrocediendo aún más, tanto que estuvimos a punto de renunciar y justo en el momento en el que íbamos a tirar la toalla, Hinata nos amenazó con su byakugan, con los pelos de punta nos regresamos a la cocina y nos esforzamos más que nunca para alcanzar nuestra meta. Jamás había visto a mi dulce amiga así, ella siempre tan apacible y calmada se había convertido en toda una comandante dispuesta a castigarnos si fracasábamos en nuestra misión, hasta Naruto se vio afectado, Hinata lo amenazaba con su poderoso byakugan si se atrevía a rechazar nuestra comida. Fueron días muy graciosos y entrañables, aprendí tanto de ella, de mi hermosa amiga de los ojos perla, que hizo hasta lo imposible para que nosotras pudiéramos llevar la alegría de un delicioso platillo a la mesa_

 _..._

Pasó alrededor de una hora, la cena estaba lista, Sakura estaba orgullosa de ella misma, los consejos de Hinata habían dado resultado, todo olía y sabía magnífico, sólo era cuestión de minutos para que el ninja solitario regresara y pudieran empezar a cenar.

-Sasuke no debe tardar en llegar, espero que le guste lo que he preparado- Pensó, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, por fin, después de tres años estaban juntos, pero más importante que eso, estaban solos y tal vez en la cena podrían charlar y conocerse mejor. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a dar de vueltas de un lado al otro.

-Listo, el perímetro está asegurado- dijo Sasuke sacándole un buen susto a la pelirrosa.

-¡Me has asustado Sakuke kun! Eres muy sigiloso.

-Ja! Deberías estar más alerta, si hubiese sido otro...

-Si hubiese sido otro lo hubiera aniquilado- Interrumpió la ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos.

Era la primera vez desde que habían partido de la Hoja que se miraban a los ojos, ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Sakura tenía tantas de decirle lo que mucho que lo había echado de menos, lo mucho que lo amaba; moría por darle un fuerte abrazo, un beso, una caricia, pero no quería incomodarlo, así que sólo se limitó a observar su impresionante mirada. Por otro lado, el último de los Uchihas estaba embelesado con la belleza de la pelirrosa, su rostro estaba más delineado y sus labios eran más rosas y carnosos que nunca, su cabello era ligeramente más largo y lacio, muy parecido al corte de Hinata Uzumaki, sólo que el fleco lo llevaba hacia un lado acentuando aún más sus bellas y delicadas facciones, también su traje era diferente, top rojo y falda muy corta que delineaban su tan formado buen cuerpo, por debajo se divisaba una malla negra que la hacía lucir muy sexy.  
Estaba perdido en ella y ella en él, en ese momento él pudo haberla tomado y haberla hecho suya de haber querido, pero siempre, preso de la culpa y del temor a sentirse humano, buscó una excusa para salir del momento.

-Necesitamos descansar- expresó serio.

-Sí, pero antes debemos comer algo, necesitamos reponer energías y estamos muy lejos de cualquier pueblo, ya he preparado la cena- respondió con madurez.

Ambos ninjas se sentaron a comer al lado de la fogata en silencio uno enfrente del otro, Sakura permanecía a la expectativa pues quería ver como reaccionaba su amado a la comida, así que disimulada se quedó mirando a Sasuke probar el primer bocado, cómo era de esperarse nuestro ninja solitario no dijo palabra alguna, sin embargo, de manera educada, con clase, como suele comer alguien de su altura, devoró todo lo que la pelirrosa le había preparado, Sakura moría de felicidad, su _inner_ festejaba como de costumbre, con escándalo y malas palabras. Sasuke por otro lado mientras comía se sentía en las nubes, habían pasado muchísimos años desde la última vez que probó alimentos tan suculentos.

-Sasuke kun. ¿Quieres que prepare más?

-No, iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo- respondió seco el Uchiha, un muy sutil rubor cubría su rostro, que por fortuna para él se perdía entre el reflejo de las llamas, estaba apenado de que la pelirrosa lo vio comer tan entusiasmado.

-Sí, en un momento me iré a dormir- expresó un poco decepcionada la ojiverde.

-Sakura... gracias- Expresó con trabajo y timidez el azabache.

Después de recoger todas las cosas y guardar algunos utensilios con los que viajaban, se metió a su tienda e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero fue en vano, así que salió sigilosa y se alejó un poco del campamento, quería observar las estrellas, quería verlas y decirles a ellas todo lo que su corazón callaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Creí que estabas dormido, no... no pensé encontrarte aquí, sólo vine a mirar las estrellas, no podía dormir- respondió asombrada la ojiverde- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

-Tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Acaso te incomodo?- preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-No, no es eso.

-Me alegro que no te incomode. Después de todo somos compañeros en esta misión- respondió fingiendo que no le daba importancia- Me quedaré a mirar las estrellas contigo.

-Cómo quieras- exclamó el azabache, fingiendo también que no le importaba su presencia.

De inmediato se sentaron a contemplar el cielo, estando a escasos centímetros del otro pudieron sentir su energía en sincronía. Sakura se sentía morir, decir que estaba en el paraíso era poco, su palpitar entre el silencio de la noche fácil pudo haberse escuchado hasta el otro lado del páramo, tal vez, otro ninja la hubiera abrazado en ese momento, quizás hasta la hubiera besado, pero Sasuke no lo haría, él no era esa clase de persona, ella estaba muy consciente de ello y no le importaba, tan sólo su cercanía bastaba. Después de todo _, era su camino ninja_.

El Uchiha por otro lado, se sentía de la misma manera, sólo que su mente no viajaba tanto como la de la pelirrosa, él desde pequeño aprendió que soñar despierto no servía de nada y de alguna forma u otra sabía que el estar con Sakura siendo él un ninja de tan terrible reputación y con un pasado tan deshonroso era eso, soñar. No podía evitar sentirse dichoso de tenerla a su lado, pero una vida llena de desgracias le había enseñado a esconder siempre sus emociones, más las que ella le producía, con Naruto era diferente, él solo era su amigo y nada más. Sakura era la luz que en tiempos amargos lo iluminaba lo sabía ahora más que nunca, pues en los tres años que estuvo ausente aclaró sus emociones y pensamientos, al principio pensó que tal vez podría estar confundido y que en realidad la quería como una hermana al igual que Naruto a ella, pero no, la amaba y carnalmente pese a su timidez, la deseaba, esos sentimientos le pesaban, aún en su interior vivía una batalla entre lo que fue y lo que quería ser, así que decidió omitir todo el tema de sus sentimientos y trató de pensar en ella como su compañera de misión, sin embargo, su mente lo traicionaba, con sus ojos poderosos siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir, estás comenzando a temblar de frío.

-Sasuke kun- le respondió sonrojada- gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero creo que estoy bien.

-Volvamos- ordenó levantándose de su lugar.

-Está bien, vayamos.

El regreso al campamento fue muy callado, pero no por eso incómodo, después de tanto tiempo el ninja solitario se sentía vivo.

-Ve a dormir, yo me quedaré aquí a fuera.

-¿Por qué Sasuke kun?

Sin responderle nada, el azabache se sentó a observar las llamas de la fogata.

-Ya veo... bueno pues, me quedaré contigo.

-No necesitas hacerlo.

-No, pero yo quiero hacerlo, traeré mi bolsa de dormir y me quedaré aquí a fuera, además si algo sucede, estaría aquí contigo.

-Eres una molestia…

Sakura durmió justo enfrente de él, el azabache por otro lado no dejaba de cuidar su sueño, desde que eran _gennins_ le gustaba verla dormir, haciendo de este hábito su gusto culposo, por mucho que la considerara una molestia, era _su molestia_ y no quería por nada del mundo que alguien perturbara el descanso de su amada.

-Sakura, descansa...- susurró inaudible.

La mañana siguiente levantaron el campamento y siguieron su camino, la ojiverde se ofreció a preparar el desayuno, pero el azabache aunque quería seguir probando más platillos deliciosos no quiso perder más tiempo. Además quería evitar a toda costa tener más momentos íntimos con Sakura pues con ello estaría rompiendo su regla más preciada, la de jamás construir castillos en las nubes, él en ese momento deseaba más que nunca terminar la misión y regresar a Sakura sana y salva a la aldea. Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer viajaron sin descanso alguno hasta que encontraron un pueblo donde pasar la noche.

Llegaron al pequeño poblado de _ASASHI_ un lugar con un aura muy misteriosa, al llegar ahí lo primero que notaron fue la gran cantidad de anuncios de mujeres desaparecidas. El pueblo parecía fantasma, casas, tiendas y posadas cerradas, aunque, conforme iban caminando algunas luces de las casas se iban encendiendo debido a la gran curiosidad que despertaban entre los pobladores. De repente tres niños salieron corriendo tras ellos.

-¡Por favor no se vayan!- gritó un pequeño de aproximadamente unos 8 años de edad, ambos ninjas se detuvieron.

-No molestes, sólo venimos de paso- respondió seco el Uchiha.

-¡Tienen que ayudarnos! Por favor- suplicaban.

Sasuke iba a darse la vuelta y seguir su camino cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

-Espera Sasuke. ¿Qué ocurre pequeños, qué necesitan?

-¿Ustedes son ninjas de la Hoja no es así?

-Es correcto pequeñito, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y él es Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡WOOOW! ¡No puede ser! Dos de los nuevos _sannin_ legendarios que ayudaron a terminar con la cuarta guerra ninja.

-Oh... no sabía que fuéramos tan famosos- expresó ruborizada- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Yo me llamo Airen y ellos dos son mis hermanos Takeshi y Yukiko. Por favor, ayuden a nuestra madre.

-Claro que sí, iremos- un molesto Sasuke Uchiha miraba de soslayo a la pelirrosa, estaba a punto de dejarla ir sola, pero pensó que tal vez pudiera ser una trampa, así que la acompañó. Cuando por fin entraron a una pequeña pero acogedora casita pudieron darse cuenta que en efecto los niños no estaban mintiendo, una señora regordeta de alrededor de unos 40 años se encontraba en un muy mal estado de salud tirada en una cama.

-¡Mamá! Hemos traído a estos ninjas de la Hoja, ellos nos ayudarán a curarte.

-Airen... mi amor...- la señora estaba ardiendo en fiebre, confundida por el dolor.

-Señora mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy un ninja médico de la Hoja, si usted me lo permite podría ayudarla.

-Mi nombre es... Harumi, no tengo con que pagarles, por favor...- la Interrumpió la pelirrosa.

-No necesita pagarnos, yo haré todo lo que pueda para salvarla.

Antes de que Sakura se pusiera a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Harumi le ordenó a Sasuke que saliera a jugar con los niños, este no pronunció ni una palabra en contra, sólo se limitó a salir con ellos al jardín, aunque el azabache fingió molestia ante tal instrucción frente a los niños, la verdad es que estaba más que conmovido, ver a su amada cuidar así a una perfecta desconocida sólo le hizo tenerle más respecto y admiración a su bella flor de cerezo, también, ver a la madre de esos niños así, le recordó su lúgubre infancia y lo que hubiera dado él por haber salvado a la suya. Los niños estaban tan felices, jugaban y gritaban sin descanso, su rostro reflejaba esperanza y aunque la cara de Sasuke reflejaba fastidio en el fondo se sentía igual de contento por la alegría que emanaban los pequeños, sólo de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana a ver a Sakura trabajar, era sorprendente el ritmo con el que ella lo hacía.

Pasadas unas 2 horas y media la pelirrosa llamó a todos adentro.

-Niños, su madre se encuentra fuera de peligro, ahora está descansando, les pido que no hagan ruido.

-Señorita Sakura muchas gracias- expresó con los ojos húmedos Airen, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino.

-De ninguna manera, por favor, quédense con nosotros, allá afuera es peligroso y a esta hora la neblina es muy densa- Mucitó Airen.

-Está bien, aquí nos quedaremos con ustedes- los niños abrazaron a Sakura tan fuerte que casi la partían en dos, la guiaron a su habitación y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

-Señorita Sakura, está será su habitación, era de mi abuelita pero ahora ella no se encuentra con nosotros, espero se sientan cómodos.

Era una habitación muy linda y acogedora, con todo lo necesario para pasar una noche cómoda. El gran problema es que sólo tenía una cama, nuestro ninja solitario no pudo evitar notar el rubor que desprendía el rostro de Sakura.

-Yo no dormiré, este lugar no me da buena espina- dijo el azabache.

-Ayer tampoco dormiste, si te pongo tan incómodo puedo dormir con los pequeños, no hay ningún problema.

-No es necesario, creo que ese sillón de la esquina es lo bastante cómodo para mí- Fingiendo desinterés.

-Llevas una noche sin dormir bien, tú ocupa la cama, yo soy más pequeña, el sillón está bien para mí.

-Cómo quieras...- respondió fastidiado el Uchiha, al parecer sus intentos de caballerosidad no estaban dando resultado- No estaríamos pasando este dilema si no hubieras ayudado a esa mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- respondió molesta la ojiverde.

-Las kunoichis son muy sentimentales, miles de personas mueren a diario en las aldeas ninja, es parte de ser lo que somos. No puedes evitar el dolor.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo, quiero ver a esos niños sonreír.

\- Ja... ¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

-Por la misma razón por la que puse la clínica.

-Estás siendo redundante- expresó molesto.

-No quieres saberlo- respondió seca.

-¿Acaso me subestimas? No me hagas reír.

-Créeme, ni tú estás listo para oír la respuesta ni yo para decirla.

-No somos igual de sentimentales, dímela- Dijo expresando superioridad.

Después de una corta pausa, Sakura se atrevió a responder.

-La puse... la puse por ti- expresó trémula.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigado el azabache.

-No todos los niños son como Naruto, no todos los niños pueden superar estoicamente las desgracias que ocurren en sus vidas, no todos los niños responden con tanta nobleza ante los golpes que les da la vida. Algunos de ellos toman otros caminos... algunos niños necesitan más amor y comprensión que otros para sanar sus heridas. Ese es mi sueño Sasuke, sanar el corazón de todos ellos en la medida que pueda.

El corazón del Uchiha se detuvo por un momento, no podía creer las palabras que decía Sakura, fue demasiado para él, para su frío corazón, el sólo pensar que su amada hizo un acto tan solidario inspirada en lo que él vivió de pequeño le removió todas las tinieblas que envolvían su alma. De repente, todas sus emociones humanas afloraron de golpe, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la niña caprichosa de aquellos días de su infancia se convertiría en la gran mujer que era ahora, jamás pensó que ella lo tuviera tan presente en su mente y de esa manera tan hermosa. Por un momento pensó en huir, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Gracias... Sakura- Le dijo pausado mirando al piso.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- temiendo que su amado huyera incómodo por sus palabras, decidió cortar el tema- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir Sasuke kun.

Hombre y mujer se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Sasuke esta vez sí pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía tan amado en ese momento, tan amado de verdad por todo lo que él era y no por la imagen que proyectaba. Sakura por otro lado también pudo dormir muy bien, el sillón era muy cómodo y su alma había liberado un poco el peso que guardaba, _un secreto a la vez_ , pensó. Todo iba muy, la ojiverde estaba soñando que su amado por fin le confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando unos ruidos la despertaron. Nuestro ninja solitario al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Sasuke kun, despierta, es una pesadilla- la pelirrosa trataba de calmar un poco los movimientos bruscos del pelinegro.

Sasuke reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que sin querer había golpeado en la mejilla a Sakura, gracias a la destreza de esta no pasó de un ligero rasguño.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada, sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, al parecer tenías una pesadilla.

-No fue una pesadilla- respondió con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos- Más bien... fue un recuerdo, es todo, estaré bien, me pasa a menudo.

-¿Pensabas en tu mamá no es así, Sasuke kun?

-Ja!- Refunfuñó el azabache, sorprendido de la habilidad que tenía Sakura para leer sus pensamientos con tan solo mirarlo- Volvamos a dormir- ordenó.

Sakura sabía que había dado en el blanco y sintió tanta pena, tanta desdicha por su amado. De vuelta en el sillón y sintiéndose tan conmovida por la difícil infancia del pelinegro sin su madre, hizo algo que jamás en condiciones normales se hubiera atrevido a hacer, se levantó de su asiento y se acostó a un lado de Sasuke, este de inmediato notó su presencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Nada... sólo no quiero dejarte sólo.

Tímida lo rodeó con su brazo, por un instante se llenó de temor. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke Uchiha ante semejante muestra de afecto? Pero ese miedo que muchas veces está ahí para protegernos, no pudo con todo el amor y la empatía que la flor de cerezo sentía en ese momento, así que continuo hasta pegarse delicadamente a su cuerpo, para su sorpresa él correspondió a su abrazo. Los hilos se habían roto, con su único brazo la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo acurrucándola bajo su cabeza.

-Te amo, Sakura- Expresó nervioso, por primera vez en su vida no tuvo temor de sus sentimientos y el calor que ella le emanaba hizo más fácil su confesión.

La pelirrosa no lo podía creer. Su corazón estaba punto de salir de su cuerpo. ¿Había escuchado bien, de verdad le dijo que la amaba? ¿Acaso todo esto era un sueño? Pero luego sintió su fuerte abrazo, olió su único y varonil aroma, sintiendo toda su energía viril en ella, así que no, no lo era, esto era real y no quería que esta terminara.

-Te amo, Sasuke kun, siempre te he amado- respondió trémula y con los ojos humedecidos, él solo besó su cabeza y no cruzaron palabra alguna, no era necesario. Sólo así, juntos, pudieron conciliar el sueño.

...

 _Yo desperté ese día mucho antes que tú, sí para ti todo esto era como un sueño, para mí era una epifanía. Te amo Sakura Haruno, te amo tanto que no quiero ni deseo permanecer un segundo más alejado de ti, aunque para ser sincero, siento en el fondo de mi alma que lo nuestro es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? La verdad es que nada, sino todo lo contrario vida mía, no me alcanzaría esta vida para pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hecho segado por la ira. Te amo amor mío, no sabes cuánto. Te amaré hasta que me muera y aun cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando._

...

-Sakura, despierta, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Tan pronto?- respondió un poco apenada y soñolienta.

-Sí, debimos de salir hace horas pero no quería despertarte.

-¿Acaso no pudiste dormir otra vez?

-No es eso, dormí, lo hice muy bien, es sólo que aunque quiera, siempre despierto temprano, es todo.

-Está bien, Sasuke kun, gracias por dejarme permanecer a tu lado- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada mística y poderosa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo por el contrario, tengo una vida para hacerlo, pero por ahora, debemos irnos- la pelirrosa iba a besarlo pero eso hubiera sido demasiado para el Uchiha, _un paso a la vez_ , se decía así mismo. Después de darle un poke en la frente, ambos ninjas se alistaron para salir.

-Bajen, está el desayuno listo- tocó Airen emocionado la puerta de los jóvenes.

-Será mejor que vayamos Sasuke kun.

-Es mejor no intimar demasiado con las personas, ya los ayudamos, es hora de irnos.

-Sólo unos minutos más, además, quiero saber cómo sigue mi paciente, es mi deber como ninja médico.

A regañadientes ambos ninjas bajaron al comedor, una muy sorprendida Sakura miraba a la señora Harumi como si nada le hubiera pasado, muy sonriente ponía más alimentos sobre la mesa.

-Señorita Sakura, ¡míreme! Es usted la mejor, me siento como nueva, pensar que ayer me creía al borde de la muerte y hoy me siento tan renovada, tan llena de vida- una lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas- nunca se lo terminaré de pagar.

-No tiene por qué pagarme nada, ni está en deuda conmigo, nosotros los ninjas médicos salvamos vidas por amor a la vida misma, no por otros beneficios.

Sasuke aunque serio, por dentro estaba lleno de orgullo y los niños por otro lado miraban enternecidos con lágrimas en sus ojitos a la pelirrosa.

-Señorita Sakura, por favor siéntense con su esposo- el Uchiha hizo una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que a la ojiverde le escurría una gota de sudor en la frente.

-No es mi esposo, es mi compañero de misión, Sasuke Uchiha el último de los Uchihas y leyenda viviente.

-No tiene que decírmelo, ya sabía quién era él, uno de los tres _Sannin_ y héroes del mundo ninja, Airen me platicó toda la mañana sobre él, lo admira, es sólo que pensaba que eran marido y mujer, se ven muy bien juntos- dijo sonriendo con una calidez impresionante, transmitía mucha paz.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar, la comida era deliciosa; ramen, huevos cocidos y algunos mariscos en una perfecta combinación al paladar, tenía tiempo que no disfrutaban de una comida tan completa. Sakura se dedicaba a realizarle preguntas de rutina a su ya mejorada paciente.

-Yo sé, que es su intimidad, pero para poderle recetar un mejor tratamiento necesito saber, que fue lo que pasó, por favor, intuyo que no quiera decirnos, pero es por su bien.

-Niños, necesito que vayan afuera. Vayan al pozo por agua fresca que ya se no está terminando.

-Claro que sí mamá- exclamaron los tres niños al unísono.

-Todo comenzó hace poco más de tres años- tomó un sorbo de agua y prosiguió- en ese tiempo mi esposo aún se encontraba con nosotros. Esta pequeña aldea alguna tuvo la esperanza de llegar a ser una ciudad próspera, la guerra había terminado y las oportunidades parecían abrirse de par en par, un día una empresa que no era de este mundo.

-¿A qué se refiere con que no era de este mundo?- preguntó alarmado el Uchiha.

-Sí, no era del mundo ninja pues, venían del exterior, de esos países que ni siquiera figuran en nuestros mapas, llegaron y nos dijeron que estaban interesados en mejorar la salud de su gente y que para ello, si nosotros lo permitíamos nos harían pruebas genéticas, a cambio obviamente de una buena remuneración. Sin chistar el pueblo entero aceptó, por un tiempo las cosas iban marchando bastante bien, hasta qué- de nuevo tragaba saliva, un nudo se atoraba en su garganta, guardó sus sentimientos y prosiguió- Hasta que empezamos a notar que pobladores entraban a los laboratorios pero ya no lograban salir, muy pronto varias familias fueron a ver qué estaba pasando, pero las respuestas eran muy vagas, entonces y por estúpido que parezca, nosotros nos creíamos esas respuestas, es decir, esas personas no eran ninjas, ¿Por qué nos mentirían? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser asesinados por nosotros? No tenía caso, o eso ingenuamente pensábamos, mientras tanto el dinero seguía llegando a la aldea y nadie decía nada. Pronto las desapariciones comenzaron a ser más comunes, hasta el grado en que ya no solo desaparecían ninjas que iban voluntariamente a los laboratorios, sino ninjas que de ninguna manera habían aceptado someterse a tales pruebas. Un día, el laboratorio desapareció y por un momento pensamos que el horror había pasado. Pero, estábamos muy equivocados, todas esas fotografías que vieron pegadas por todo el pueblo de mujeres desaparecidas, desaparecieron por culpa de esa maldita empresa- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la empresa?- preguntó intrigado Sasuke, algo le sonaba muy similar.

-La… la empresa, se llamaba "AKAI HINODE".

Ambos ninjas enmudecieron.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora: Espero les guste este capítulo, entre la tragedia Sasuke se puso a recordar todo lo que pasaron él y su esposa en el viaje. Me basé en el arte de Sekibeing para describir el vestuario de Sakura, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo en donde traté de plasmar un acercamiento más realista por parte de ambos. No dejen de leer, esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, los quiero mucho.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "Peligro"**

-¿Cómo se llamaba la empresa?- preguntó intrigado Sasuke, algo le sonaba muy similar.

-La… la empresa, se llamaba "AKAI HINODE".

Ambos ninjas enmudecieron.

Sakura se disponía a realizar más preguntas, pero Sasuke interrumpió súbitamente.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad. Nosotros debemos continuar nuestro camino- Sakura lo miró de soslayo, aún quería conocer más del triste pasado de la señora Harumi, pero él le regresó la mirada, entonces ella comprendió que debían retirarse, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo habían aprendido a comprenderse a través de las miradas, lo más seguro es que Sasuke no quería compartir los detalles de la misión que involucraba a AKAI HINODE, sin embargo, a Sakura le faltaba sólo un detalle para armar su rompecabezas, así que decidió ignorar al pelinegro.

-Señora Harumi, dígame. ¿Qué pasó con su esposo?- inmediatamente la señora puso cara de horror y ansiedad ante la pregunta, se llevó las manos al pecho y se empezó a ahogar, era un ataque de pánico, después de que Sakura pudo calmarla un poco, Harumi pasó a la ira y posteriormente al llanto descontrolado, estrepitoso, tartamudeando cada que intentaba explicar las cosas y darle coherencia a su discurso, sin duda alguna, algo horrible debió de haberle pasado al esposo de la señora Harumi, al Uchiha le llamó mucho la atención ese gesto y sorprendido por el instinto de Sakura, decidió quedarse a escuchar.

Después varios minutos y un vaso de té, la señora Harumi aún con lágrimas en los ojos pudo continuar su relato.

-Primero empezaron a desaparecer las mujeres jóvenes, testigos afirmaban que un tal Kido se las llevaba con engaños, les prometía una vida llena de lujos si aceptaban alquilar...-su voz de nuevo comenzaba a quebrarse- ¡Qué Dios nos perdone!- exclamó- volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara y a llorar como hace unos minutos.

-Nadie tiene por que perdonarlos, muchos poblados ninja ni siquiera llegan al grado de aldea en cuanto a formalidad, están en el abandono total, tan sólo creyeron en una esperanza, no hay porque sentirse mal en eso. Ustedes ya no están solos, la cooperación ninja es más grande que nunca, pronto se olvidarán de todo el dolor que pasaron y la esperanza brillará de nuevo y esta vez será auténtica, lo juro- anunció Sakura con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, después de tragar saliva y aclararse la garganta con un sorbo de té, la señora Harumi prosiguió.

-La basura de Kido, les prometió que sí alquilaban su vientre con propósitos científicos tanto ellas como sus hijos tendrían una vida próspera, pero no fue así, las primeras mujeres en aceptar murieron... con todo y sus hijos dentro. El segundo grupo de estudio al ver a sus amigas, hermanas y compañeras morir no quiso aceptar, se revelaron, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano, sólo unas pocas lograron escapar y llegar aquí, cuando nos contaron lo sucedido de una u otra manera sabíamos que era la misma empresa y que ese hombre estaba realizando el trabajo sucio por ellos. Prometimos la noche que llegaron que jamás permitiríamos que ninguna de ellas desapareciera de nuevo. Esa noche formamos barricadas, mi esposo Yashiro y yo organizamos al pueblo ante esta oscura amenaza que estaba mancillando a la gente, mandamos halcones a la Aldea de la Nube, pero no respondieron nuestros llamados, quiero creer que fueron interceptados y no que hubo negligencia... en la madrugada de un 23 de Septiembre llegaron, pero no llegaron solos, una máquina muy extraña los acompañaba, hacían cosas muy extrañas con ella.

-¿A qué se refiere anciana?- preguntó intrigado Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke se más amable! No le haga caso por favor, yo creo que usted aún se ve muy bella y joven.

-No se moleste señorita Sakura, es verdad, ya soy algo vieja. Como les decía, era una especie de reloj grande, demasiado para ser uno, a simple vista se notaba bastante, pero eso no era lo raro, lo raro es que con esos aparatos manejaban todos los elementos que quisieran aún sin ser ninjas- un silencio invadió a la señora por unos minutos, ambos ninjas abrieron los ojos como platos, les resultaba muy peligroso tal artefacto tecnológico- Lo siento... luchábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero de ninguna manera podíamos vencerlos, sin embargo, cuando todos estábamos caídos, mi esposo sacó las últimas fuerzas de su corazón y acabó con 2 de esos sujetos, entonces yo me armé de valor y todos los pobladores pudimos vencerlos, los artefactos que lucían en sus muñecas eran poderosos pero bastante frágiles, cayeron uno a uno y de nuevo la esperanza llegaba a nuestros corazones, mi esposo era un héroe, estaba tan orgullosa de él- Una lágrima se asomaba por el rabillo del ojo- Los amarramos de las muñecas y las piernas, los subimos a una carreta y los llevamos al cuartel general en las afueras de la aldea, cuando estábamos por llegar vimos a un encapuchado, llevaba una especie de túnica negra y su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era negro como el carbón, sus ojos también eran negros como la noche, llevaba una especie de joyas en la frente, se veía algo mayor, más grande que yo, jamás había sentido una energía tan oscura en mi vida, tuve mucho miedo solo con verlo, uno de los delincuentes que amordazamos se quitó el pañuelo de la boca y bitoreo un nombre: ¡Mao! Gritaba una y otra vez, le gritaba no como cuando uno le grita a una persona o a un amigo o compañero, le gritaba como si llamara un Dios. El hombre esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa, pero yo le veía más como una mueca, su sonrisa torcida me dio escalofríos, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, no mostraba ni un ápice de miedo a pesar de que nosotros éramos más, entonces él sacó de su gabardina negra una especie de talismán, éste era muy grande, abarcaba todo su abdomen, todo lo que vi después fue una luz cegadora y un sonido estremecedor que sentía como si me fuera a destrozar el cerebro, caí inconsciente, cuando desperté, todos esos malditos que habíamos capturado se habían ido, pero no sólo ellos- de nuevo el llanto comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos- Las mujeres que juramos que protegeríamos con nuestras vidas se habían ido con ellos- volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

El testimonio que estaba relatando la señora Harumi era sorprendente, a Sakura le removió tantas emociones y a Sasuke le intrigaba y le preocupaba en la misma proporción, por primera vez, el mundo normal, ese en el que habitan insignificantes humanos sin habilidades ninja, eran un enemigo fuerte a considerar, poderoso y muy despiadado.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, los pocos árboles que había se removían con violencia de un lado al otro, las aves volaban y graznaban con alarma, pronto, la señora Harumi se asustó con tal terror que se incorporó de inmediato y se puso en guardia. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura sintieron algo extraño, así que la pelirrosa intentó calmarla.

-Tranquila, no se preocupe, si no me fallan mis clases de ciencias naturales nos encontramos en una zona baja, en un valle sin montañas, por eso el viento golpea con esa fuerza, no siento peligro alguno, cálmese, además usted no se encuentra repuesta del todo. Sí la hace sentir mejor, iré a ver qué sucede para asegurarme que no es nada- la señora asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Sakura salió a ver qué sucedía todos los habitantes se encerraban y aseguraban sus casas con clavos y tablas, era increíble, el pavor se respiraba en el aire, Sasuke por otro lado le dijo que iría a observar a las afueras para asegurarse que nada ocurría, cuando el ninja solitario salió, no pudo evitar escuchar las alabanzas y las gracias de los pueblerinos. Necesitaban un héroe desesperadamente.

-Mi compañero ha ido a acordonar la zona, no se preocupe, recuerde que es el último de los Uchihas, el más poderoso ninja que he conocido, no se preocupe, todo estará muy bien- tomo una pausa incómoda, inhaló profundo y prosiguió- ¿Qué ha pasado con su esposo?

Los ojos de Harumi se abrieron como platos, sabía que tenía que contarle todo a la pelirrosa, sin embargo, era muy difícil para ella, se armó de valor y por fin le contó lo sucedido.

-Después del rapto de esas mujeres le sucedieron más, cada rapto más fuerte y violento que el anterior. En cuestión de meses nos habíamos quedado sin mujeres jóvenes, sé que tal vez usted me juzgue como un monstruo por lo que voy a decirle, pero, hasta cierto punto nos alegramos, desde nuestra alma corrupta y deshecha surgía un atisbo de tranquilidad, pensamos que ahora sí, el infierno había terminado y que se irían a otros pueblos. Cuan equivocados estábamos que a los pocos días volvieron, nosotros entramos en pánico, unos corrían y otros gritaban mientras agarraban sus pertenencias y se dedicaban a huir, pocos nos quedamos a atacar. Mataron a los que intentaron huir sin piedad y pasó lo innombrable... se llevaron a las niñas, a casi todas a excepción de mi pequeña, casi perdimos la vida su padre y yo intentando protegerla. ¡NIÑAS ME OYE, NIÑAS MALDITA SEA!- se comenzaba a descontrolar de nuevo, la señora Harumi estaba iracunda, comenzó a incomodar a Sakura, se encontraba fuera de sí.

-Lo siento, si esto es difícil para usted, comprendo, ya no quiero presionarla más, con todo lo que me ha dicho tenemos suficiente información para empezar a atar cabos y encontrar a los responsables, hacer que todo AKAI HINODE pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

La señora Harumi se incorporó en sí.

-Lamento mi actitud, es mí deber continuar con mi testimonio, probablemente mis vecinos no dirán nada al respecto, pues sienten culpa y temor. Verá, una vez que este miserable pueblo se quedó sin sus niñas la alegría nos había abandonado por completo, sin embargo, ese sentimiento de falsa tranquilidad nos inundó de nuevo, pasaron muchos meses y esta diminuta aldea estaba tranquila. Conforme avanzó el tiempo la gente tomó confianza en sí misma y salía a la calle más seguido, unos comerciantes de aquí trajeron mercancía de la aldea de la Nube, uno de ellos le comentó lo ocurrido a un guardia del mercado de allá y este le dijo que habían escuchado de esa peligrosa empresa genetista antes, pero que la nueva administración de la Nube había terminado con ellos, así que nos sentimos aliviados y así transcurrieron varios meses en plena paz, hasta que un día fui al bosque a buscar unas bayas frescas para un pastel que hice en honor al cumpleaños de mi uno de mis hijos, ese día mi esposo Yashiro se ofrecía a acompañarme pero me negué, quería que el descansara con los niños pues pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa haciendo guardias y restaurando la aldea. No encontraba bayas por ningún lado, así que decidí adentrarme en lo más profundo del bosque hasta que por fin encontré un gran arbusto lleno de ellas, se veían deliciosas, me sentí muy afortunada y me dispuse a cortarlas, de repente vi un resplandor, uno como el que vi ese fatídico día, recuerdo que me desmayé, no sé cuánto tiempo pase inconsciente, cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama atada de brazos y piernas, me dolía muchísimo el vientre, cuando bajé mis manos y me toqué lo sentí, tenía puntos en todo mi abdomen, me habían abierto, supuse cuando vi a mi alrededor varios fetos en frascos para qué me habían abierto. Lo confirmé con terror al cabo de unas horas, algo se movía dentro de mí, ¿podía ser un bebé? Imposible, nosotros los humanos no nos desarrollamos tan rápido, por días estuve gritando sin éxito alguno, nadie acudía a mi auxilio pero tampoco a mi perjuicio, por un momento creí que ya no había nadie, pero eso era imposible, alguien me cambiaba el suero mientras dormía y limpiaba mi recipiente de deshechos unido al catéter. Transcurrieron más días, por fin estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para contarlos, habían pasado 8 para ser exactos, la noche del noveno día un rayo de esperanza me iluminó, mientras dormía alguien me despertó con un cálido beso, pude sentirlo, era él! Era mi Yashiro! lloré como no tiene una idea, sabía en el fondo que él no me abandonaría- sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar ese momento, apresurada tragó saliva y tomó un sorbo de té- Tuve mucho miedo que se encontrara solo y que lo asesinaran, pero no, había venido con otros miembros de la aldea, juntos me liberaron y justo cuando se disponían a desmantelar el laboratorio llegaron los hombres de AKAI HINODE y nos atacaron, sin embargo la batalla se estaba manteniendo muy cerrada, llegó un punto en que estábamos ganando, pero en ese momento ese maldito de Mao llegó y nos mostró su talismán, en ese instante mi esposo con todas sus fuerzas se dispuso a atacarlo, sabía que no ganaría, pero lo hizo para que nosotros pudiéramos huir, yo no quería dejarlo, yo hubiera muerto con él, pero los demás me llevaron con ellos a la fuerza... Sin embargo, a la salida del laboratorio llegaron más hombres con capuchas negras y a punta de golpes y sangre me arrebataron del lado de mis compañeros, lo único que recuerdo es que uno de ellos sacó su kunai y me volvió a abrir el vientre, antes de desmayarme del dolor vi lo que me sacaron. ¡Era un monstruo!

Sasuke intrigado y asombrado, escuchaba desde afuera de la casa, había concluido la guardia con éxito, el lugar estaba limpio, pero no entró para no interrumpir el testimonio tan valioso -Y yo que pensaba que Orochimaru era perverso- pensó. La señora Harumi continuaba su relato.

-Tenía cola como una bestia con cola, pero no se veía como una, se veía como si fuera una especie de quimera, me provocó terror y náusea cuando la vi. ¡Esos malditos habían puesto esa cosa en mí!- el llanto volvía a abordarla en centenas de unidades, pero supo contenerse- Cuando desperté mis niños me habían traído hasta aquí y si no hubiese sido por usted yo estaría muerta, siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida, gracias por todo señorita Sakura, es usted maravillosa.

Sakura no daba cabida a lo que escuchó, sabía que si no resolvían todo este asunto de AKAI HINODE muchas personas, principalmente mujeres y niños seguirían muriendo, no sólo eso, los experimentos de esas personas ponían en riesgo la tranquilidad del mundo entero. Sasuke en sus adentros, pensaba lo mismo. Después de hacerles un juramento inquebrantable a la señora Harumi y a sus pequeños, Sakura se despidió, sabía que Sasuke se encontraba afuera, podía sentirlo más que a cualquiera en ese pueblo.

…

Sasuke Uchiha al mirar con esos poderosos ojos a Sakura sabía la angustia que ella cargaba, era una angustia diferente, sabía que ella trabajaba con todo tipo de desgracias en el hospital y siempre mantenía la esperanza y una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, además de que siempre se mostraba orgullosa y segura de sí misma, pero esta vez era diferente, ella no se veía bien, se encontraba muy perturbada, se paró enfrente de ella y buscaba su mirada pero Sakura lo evitaba, entonces prosiguió a decir lo siguiente.

-No servirás en esta misión si te dejas llevar por el sentimentalismo de sus víctimas, ya deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de hablar, cuando comenzaron a entrar al bosque por fin anunció su malestar.

-No lo entiendes Sasuke y no te pido que lo entiendas, sé que es lo debe hacer o no hacer un shinobi, no soy una estúpida genin. No me trates como tal.

Sasuke había dado en el clavo, sabía que si decía las palabras correctas, aunque por el momento fueran mal interpretadas, _su_ pelirrosa diría lo que le ocurría.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? Si no me cuentas todo lo que pasa por tu mente entonces no tiene caso que hagamos equipo. Al mantener secretos pones en riesgo la misión y a nosotros.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Sé que puede resultar extraño pero, sabes algo, siento que esta misión cambiará mi vida para siempre, siento que...puedo morir aquí, lo siento, es un ardor que recorre mi pecho, no sé, es difícil de explicar, creo que...no voy a vivir mucho.

Sasuke por primera vez en muchos años, desde que era un niño para ser exactos sintió como se le helaba la sangre al escuchar la declaración de Sakura, con torpeza intentó hacer que volviera a la aldea.

-Vuelve a la aldea, te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos, no sirves para esta misión. Vete ahora, mandaré un halcón a la aldea de la Hoja para que te encuentren en el paso de la aldea de la Nube, yo te llevaré y seguiré adelante con la misión.

-¡No me iré! ¡¿Por quién me has tomado?! ¿Crees que por el hecho de sentir que puedo morir me impedirá avanzar con esto? ¡Yo hice un juramento, se lo prometí a la señora Harumi! Además, nunca dejaría a mi compañero- al decir esto último, Sakura se ruborizó aún más, presa del coraje y la vergüenza de expresar que antes muerta que romper una promesa y que abandonarlo a él, después de tanto tiempo separados no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo.

-Eres fastidiosa.

-Y tú un compañero molesto.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras miraba risueña y enamorada al Uchiha, Sasuke sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca, por más que lo intentara no dejaba de admirarla, la respetaba muchísimo, en ese instante en el que su mirada danzaba con los ojos verdes de ella pensó mil y un cosas que lo hicieron ruborizarse, la pelirrosa se preguntaba que le pasaba a Sasuke, aunque lo podía intuir muy bien, quería confirmarlo así que se acercó más a su cuerpo, pero en ese momento y preso de los nervios, el azabache decidió quitarse y apresurar el viaje.

-Debemos partir, varios eventos desastrosos surgieron en este bosque, debemos acampar en un lugar seguro.

-Está bien Sasuke kun.

Una pena que tan bello bosque haya sido manchado con sangre, sus árboles eran altísimos, parecía que tocaban el sol, los troncos se vestían de oro y plata, los arbustos estaban llenos de flores y entre los surcos cientos de rosales que habían crecido silvestremente engalaban el camino, justo en medio del bosque una gran cascada y unas pozas cristalinas convertían toda la escena en una pintura maravillosa, pero a pesar de tanta belleza, el bosque se encontraba extrañamente callado. Ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke se les hizo normal, así que salieron de ahí en cuanto antes. Sakura sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente y aunque varias veces se pusieron a investigar, fue en vano, no encontraron nada. Cuando por fin salieron del bosque, el pelinegro habló.

-Estás muy nerviosa, probablemente porque estás agotada, tuviste una operación de más de 12 horas y el sueño que tuvimos no fue suficiente, yo montaré el campamento.

Sakura vio preocupación en los ojos de su querido Sasuke kun, así que no lo contradijo, sacó su bolsa de dormir y cerró los ojos sin más.

Al terminar de montar el campamento, Sasuke pensaba mientras miraba las llamas de la fogata, en su momento no le dijo nada a Sakura pues no estaba seguro y aunque no encontraron prueba alguna, ni siquiera con sus poderosos y privilegiados ojos, él también sintió que alguien los observaba.

…

En algún lugar, en un espejismo entre los bosques frondosos y el desierto: Sede Norte. AKAI HINODE.

-Qué mujer tan sorprendente, muy bella, fuerte y valiente. Además miren lo que tiene en su frente es nada más y nada menos que el sello _byakugo no in_ , debe ser mi día de suerte.

-Es correcto mi señor Mao, su nombre es Sakura Haruno, una de los tres nuevos _Sannin_ de la aldea de la Hoja, el que está a su lado es...

-No seas torpe, es Sasuke Uchiha, sé quién es, todo el mundo lo conoce.

-La quiero a ella, deseo su cuerpo fuerte y su bello rostro para mí.

-Pero mi señor, ella es una _Sannin_ , que está acompañada de otro _Sannin_! Lo que nos pide es suicidio.

-¿Me estás contradiciendo Shinji?

-No señor, hoy mismo prepararé un escuadrón, disculpe mi atrevimiento, no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero Shinji, por cierto, si fallas no te molestes en regresar.

Los ojos de Shinji gritaban terror por todos los ángulos.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **Queridos lectores una disculpa por la tardanza, debo decirles que he tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina, pero no me olvido de este fic. Los quiero mucho, saludos especiales a Anita IR por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: "Agua y Sangre"

La noche misteriosa y el aire enrarecido, las llamas volvían a iluminar sus delicadas facciones, la madera crujía al compás de las chispas danzantes mientras el fuego besaba y moldeaba su rostro con un delicado fulgor.

 _¿Por qué dormirá tan tranquila si hace unas horas dijo que moriría? ¿Por qué?_ Pensaba Sasuke.

Él ignoraba la confianza que le transmitía, pues desconocía que a Sakura la muerte no le parecía gran cosa ahora, ya que ahora estaban juntos y aunque hubiese sido por unos cuantos días eso era más valioso que una larga vida sin él pues a pesar de todo lo que Sasuke hizo en el pasado, de casi haberla matado, de que por poco mata al que consideraba más que un amigo su hermano, confiaba en él, lo amaba, siempre lo amó, siempre luchó por él y a partir de que durmieron juntos y se confesó, ella confirmó que también era amada, la amaba de forma única, oscura pero real. Por fortuna se había entrenado toda su vida para ser la mujer ninja más fuerte del mundo, sólo ella podría hacerle frente a un amor así.

Pronto, el rubor inundó el pálido rostro de nuestro ninja solitario, recordó aquella mágica noche donde le dijo que la amaba, aquel sentimiento que se encontraba aletargado en su corazón por fin había despertado y las palabras que tantas veces repasó en su cabeza por fin se materializaron esa noche, ya no era el mismo de antes, aquel chico ciego de ira y hambriento de venganza había desaparecido, comprendió que todo su camino estaba errado, lo entendió muy bien mientras viajaba solo, pensar en proteger a sus seres queridos inclusive lo había vuelto más poderoso, por fin, después de tantos años en una miseria emocional entendió por qué era tan poderoso Naruto, el amor, ese misterioso sentimiento que apenas empezaba a descubrir era la clave de todo, sin embargo, aún tenía miedo y mucho, miedo de arrastrarla a su eterna oscuridad que por más que pasaran los años sabía en el fondo que nunca lo abandonaría, negarlo sería mentirse así mismo, así como también sería mentirse si se apartara de Sakura, tan sólo verla dormir por las noches y sentirla tan pura, tan contraria a él, lo descolocaba y le removía instintos que no sabía que tenía, quería besarla, desnudarla con sus besos, tocar su blanca piel, besar su vientre y hacerle el amor, así es, Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre después de todo, un hombre que está aprendiendo a amar y que está descubriendo todo el mar de sentimientos y deseos que eso conlleva, quería hundirse en ella, desaparecer entre su cuerpo y nunca volver al mundo real, en sus adentros agradecía que Sakura se hubiera vuelto tan poderosa, él también confiaba en ella, en su fortaleza, era un hombre difícil que necesitaba una mujer poderosa y para suerte de ambos, se correspondían en la misma proporción y habilidad.

Mientras se avergonzaba y ruborizaba de sus pensamientos, su traicionera mente como una guadaña se dispuso a matar sus sueños, atormentándolo con su pasado hizo que se le viniera una imagen a su cabeza, dicha imagen era de Konan, Yahiko y Nagato, había escuchado todo sobre ellos mientras estaba en Akatsuki, aún las cosas privadas se las sabía de memoria, Obito le había contado todo acerca de ellos a manera de tener ventaja sobre cada uno de ellos en caso de que quisieran rebelarse, si bien conocía los detalles y secretos de todos los Akatsuki, ese trío era especial para él, lo había marcado, cerraba sus ojos y siempre de manera intermitente los veía e intercalaba sus rostros por los del equipo 7, ellos eran tan diferentes y a su vez tan similares a su amigo Naruto, a su amor sufrido Sakura y finalmente, a su tormentosa y poderosa persona y fue ahí cuando recordó como Konan y Yahiko se amaban, habían crecido y luchado juntos desde que eran unos niños, como él tenía un sueño y ella junto con Nagato lo fueron haciendo realidad, los tres, unidos se seguirían aún más allá de la muerte. Al morir Yahiko, Nagato se sintió responsable de seguir con la misión de su querido amigo a tal grado que dicho sueño se distorsionó corrompiendo su mente y cuerpo, sin embargo, su frío corazón seguía latiendo, uno de los ninjas más poderosos que jamás haya pisado la tierra amaba, amaba a Konan al principio como compañera, después como una hermana y al final, después de la muerte de Yahiko como mujer, al igual que él con Sakura, el mismo proceso le había sucedido a él, sus sentimientos por ella se habían desarrollado de la misma manera y le resultaba tanto curioso como tenebroso, al igual que Konan, Sakura con esfuerzo y dedicación se había convertido en una mujer muy poderosa, ambas tenían tantas similitudes, como un color de cabello y ojos único, además de llevarlo corto, Konan con una flor en su cabeza, Sakura con nombre de una flor y él era tan similar a Nagato, poderosos, redimidos al final a punto de morir y compartían los mismos valiosos ojos. Eventualmente Konan llegó a amar a Nagato, llegó a verlo con los mismos ojos con el que él la miraba a ella, para él ella era la mujer más hermosa y poderosa del mundo, para ella, él era lo único que tenía y daría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a su lado, lo llegó a amar con toda su alma, él la llamaba su ángel, pero para ella, él era un Dios y sólo un ángel como ella podía estar cerca del Dios. Sin embargo, Nagato llegó a corromper todo en lo que creían y aunque ella lo sabía y había más de una cosa que ella no compartía, lo siguió hasta los abismos, mataría y moriría por proteger cualquier diminuta parte de sus seres queridos. Konan no murió por defender el Rinnegan, murió por amor.

-Sakura- suspiró.

La noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas dibujaban un precioso paisaje en el firmamento, inmerso en sus pensamientos y en dilemas filosóficos pasaron varias horas, cualquiera pensaría que Sasuke Uchiha era un vampiro, poco seria benevolente para sus horas de sueño. Casi darían las 2 de la mañana cuando las estrellas se vieron opacadas por unas nubes negras, pareciera que llegaron en el momento justo en el que Sasuke se cuestionaba sus emociones, parecía una mala broma del destino, al cabo de unos minutos las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, tanto la pelirrosa como el pelinegro se movieron con rapidez y gracias a sus poderosos ojos y a la fuerza descomunal de ella encontraron un espacio hueco en las faldas de una montaña, así que formaron una cueva, mejor dicho, Sakura lo hizo, bastó un puñetazo para lograrlo, era increíble, había mantenido la forma irregular en la entrada para evitar sospechas, pero pasando unos cuantos metros la forma era perfectamente circular, la maestría con la que ella dominaba su chakra le encantaba de una forma muy peculiar al Uchiha, en cuanto el polvo se disipó se instalaron de nuevo. La cueva quedaba muy bien, curiosamente tenía varios túneles formados naturalmente que conectaban con diversos puntos de la montaña, para asegurar completamente el lugar recorrieron todos y cada uno de ellos, casi al llegar al que parecía el último vieron algo que los maravillo por completo, una explanada casi perfecta dentro de la cueva y a los pocos metros un cenote bellamente formado sorprendía a todos con su hipnotizante belleza, además brillaba el agua con la luz del cuarzo que se encontraba incrustado en las paredes de la cueva, parecía un lugar mágico, un secreto místico que los hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo, fascinados, se acercaron con desconfianza creyendo que tal belleza pudiera ser un espejismo, una trampa, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no había peligro alguno, sólo un agua sorprendentemente cálida y cristalina que reflejaba sus rostros.

-Es hermoso, no crees Sasuke Kun.

-Ja, quien diría que un lugar así se encontraría en un lugar como este.

-A juzgar por la calidez del agua yo diría que estamos sobre un volcán.

-Sí, es probable. Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó asombrado el Uchiha, Sakura se estaba desabrochando su capa, parecía que tenía intenciones de sumergirse en el agua.

-Tranquilo, al parecer no hay peligro alguno, es la primera vez que veo algo parecido, no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad, además falta poco para el amanecer y para que nos marchemos de aquí, así que no creo volverme a dormir.

-¿No te incomoda mi presencia?- expresó serio el Uchiha.

-Sasuke Kun- exclamó Sakura ruborizada- no pensarás que voy a desnudarme aquí... ¿O sí?

Ahora el pelinegro era quien se había ruborizado ligeramente, trató de ocultarlo pero la pelirrosa lo había notado, así que decidió escapar de la situación.

-Iré a poner unos sellos explosivos en algunos puntos- anunció serio, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

-Sasuke, espera, lamento si te incomodé, no pienso desnudarme, ni siquiera sumergirme en ropa interior, abajo de mi ropa tengo una malla protectora y unos vendajes, no se me ve nada más allá de eso, es casi como si tuviera mi ropa ninja.

-Ja, en ningún momento me incomodaste, no le doy importancia a esas cosas, no soy Naruto.- estas últimas palabras lastimaron un poco a Sakura, sin embargo, algo había olvidado Sasuke y ese algo era que Sakura es la más inteligente del equipo 7, así que, como un talentoso ajedrecista supo contrarrestar su jugada.

-Si no te incomoda no te vayas entonces. Sería estúpido pensar que alguien llegara tan lejos solo a atacarnos, más estúpido sería pensar que ninguno de los dos nos daríamos cuenta, faltan muy pocas para el amanecer y tomando en cuenta el número de túneles y la extensión territorial del lugar sería imposible que acordonaras la zona para entonces.

-Igual me iré- Sasuke se marchó sin decir más.

Sakura no entendía que pasaba, hace unas cuantas noches, él le confeso que la amaba y ahora de nuevo se comportaba de manera extraña, distante como siempre. ¿Qué pasará por su mente? Pensó, sin embargo, ella había cambiado de pies a cabeza en todo este tiempo, no presionaría a Sasuke ni dejaría que él la hiciera sentir mal, el paisaje delante de ella no tenía igual, así que decidió meterse al agua y olvidarse de todo solo por un momento, aprovechando que el Uchiha no se encontraba y dudaba que fuera a regresar aprovechó para desnudarse completamente y darse un baño, no se tardó mucho en enjabonar su cuerpo y enjuagarse, pero no se vistió, confiada de que estaba completamente sola, quedo flotando en el agua boca arriba, se veía muy sensual, demasiado, con su cuerpo delgado bien torneado, su piel blanca, sus finos y exquisitos rasgos, ella era una ninfa del Olimpo. Por otro lado, varios metros lejos de ella, el azabache comenzaba a cuestionarse casi lo mismo que la ojiverde.

-No debí de haberle dicho que la amaba, fue un error, lo fue, no porque haya sido una mentira, no, nada de eso, fue un error por todo lo que eso conlleva, no debo de arrastrarla a mi oscuridad. ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Que aun siendo Sasuke Uchiha, aquel criminal que casi destruye la aldea y a las personas que ama pretende llevar una vida normal, pretendo tomarla después de tanto, no, no y ¡No! No debí de haberle prometido en primer lugar que regresaría por ella, fui un estúpido, debo hablar con ella- pensó. Sigiloso, serio, triste, regresó a donde su amada, cuando el agua comenzó a reflejarse en el techo, se quedó estático, perplejo, al ver toda la ropa de Sakura en el piso, activó su sharingan y aceleró el paso, por un momento pensó lo peor, recordó lo que la señora Harumi le había contado, desenfundó su espada y miró con recelo todo el lugar, en el instante en el que vio su desnudez, su espada cayó súbitamente al piso creando un estruendo, rompiendo la tranquilidad que inundaba el cuerpo de Sakura, que por un momento había olvidado todo, inclusive, que estaba desnuda, él, por más que quisiera apartarse, su cuerpo no respondía y sus ojos, el espejo del alma, menos, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro.

-Sasuke…kun…- susurró con timidez, al recordar que se encontraba desnuda, con cautela sumergía su pecho en el agua y cubría con delicadeza sus senos. Sasuke, estaba impresionado por la imagen tan perfecta que tenía frente a sus ojos, quitó el poderoso sharingan de su ojo, serio, se dispuso a hablar.

-Necesito hablar contigo, volveré cuando estés vestida- Sakura notó que algo no andaba bien con él y sin importarle su desnudez, valiente y con mirada fiera lo encaró.

-No me vestiré, quiero saber qué demonios te pasa, hace unas noches me dijiste que me amabas y ahora te vuelves a comportar como el mismo sujeto de hace unos años, tendrás que decirme que te sucede. ¿Acaso te arrepientes?- esto último lo preguntó con cierto temor, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella quería honestidad, había madurado, así le doliera, no andaría con juegos, quería tenerlo todo o nada. Sasuke le dio la espalda, verla así era demasiado, además era un hombre chapado a la antigua, verla desnuda, aunque excitante, sería una falta de respeto para ella.

-Bien, si tanto insistes, así te lo diré, fue un error, no te amo, fue un momento de debilidad, como tantos que suelen darme desde que tengo este conflicto interno y por ello te debo una disculpa. Ódiame, no me interesa si me amas o me odias, mandaré un halcón a la hoja, yo puedo hacer solo esta misión, a manera de disculpa, haciendo de cuentas que te debo un favor, tomaré tu promesa como mía, yo mismo acabaré con Akai Hinode. Siendo honestos y aunque respeto mucho tus habilidades, sabes que bien podría yo solo- Sasuke fingió ese tono aireado lleno de odio que tenía con sus enemigos, cada palabra era más dolorosa que la anterior, pero si quería alejarla, ese era el modo.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se humedecieron por un momento, pero no de tristeza, tenía un coraje tan grande que era imposible de controlar, no importándole nada, ni su cuerpo desnudo, ni su vulnerabilidad en ese momento, salió del agua y lo giro, el sonido de una fuerte bofetada hizo eco por toda la cueva.

-¡Anda cobarde, mírame a los ojos!- gritó- Quiero que me lo repitas, pero mírame, así como estoy, desnuda, pues te he desnudado algo más valioso que mi cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, mi corazón. Quiero que cada una de las palabras que me acabas de decir las repitas y que esta vez las actúes mejor. Dime, ¿qué fue todo esto? Acaso como no pudiste matarme aquella primera vez que Kakashi intervino tu ataque, querías hacerme daño de otras formas más viles como esta. ¿Quién te crees que soy? Una estúpida que te seguirá tu patético juego de vamos a engañarnos a nosotros mismos, te conozco desde que somos unos niños, si yo no te importara ni siquiera tendríamos esta conversación, te hubieras largado sin darme explicaciones. Yo no te creo nada de lo que dijiste, pero pudiera ser, que el inmenso amor que te tengo me esté nublando, así que quiero que me lo digas… quiero… quiero que me lo digas de nuevo- su voz comenzó a quebrarse. El Uchiha la miraba lleno de dolor, el simple hecho de mencionar su intento de asesinato, al decirle que sus palabras, ese _te amo_ que salió de la única luz que habitaba en su alma no era más que una forma vil de hacerle daño, le produjeron más dolor que la bofetada que le propinó hace unos instantes la ojiverde, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Lárgate Sakura, no me mires!- gritó- tienes razón, quería herirte, márchate ahora, antes de que acabe contigo, no me importa que Naruto me odie por el hecho de hacerlo ni que me busque para terminar con mi vida, seré clemente, te daré una oportunidad, vete- miró al piso, cerró los ojos, una furtiva lágrima se escapó de ellos, apretaba al puño con tanta fuerza que gotas de sangre escurrían por su mano empapando el piso mojado bajo de ellos, una grieta llevó la sangre al cenote y por un momento parecía entre el juego de luces del cuarzo, que el agua se volvía rosa. Ella notó su lágrima.

-Mátame entonces- le dijo segura de sí.

Sasuke abrió los ojos súbitamente, sorprendido ante tal declaración.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó incrédulo.

-He dicho que me mates, anda, si ese es tu verdadero deseo adelante, quiero que lo hagas y así acabes con esto que claramente nos mata en vida tanto a ti como a mí, me niego a seguir viviendo con esta agonía pues tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, sin embargo, este sentimiento nos lastima y es lo que menos deseo - tomó la mano ensangrentada de él y se la colocó en su pecho.

Sasuke estaba impresionado ante el valor de ella, ante la determinación que ella emanaba. Cansado de luchar consigo mismo, sintiéndose derrotado por dentro, rebasado ante una luz que cada vez brillaba con más fuerza, la volvió a mirar a los ojos, esta vez con gentileza, un gentileza que hubiera conmovido hasta el mismísimo demonio.

-Vete, por favor, te lo ruego, déjame solo, te lo pido- susurró exhausto.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería que ellos terminaran de esa manera, pero si ese era el deseo de Sasuke, ella lo respetaría.

-Sasuke kun… gracias por todo, me llevaré ese te amo hasta la tumba, gracias por hacerme saber que soy correspondida- cerró sus ojos, pues la lágrimas eran demasiadas y necesitaba sacarlas, con sus últimas fuerzas y desde lo más profundo de su corazón, se despidió de su amado con un poke en la frente. Dicho gesto laceró de forma profunda el corazón del Uchiha.

La pelirrosa llevó sus cosas hasta el próximo túnel, ahí se vistió con calma, se encontraba adormecida del cansancio emocional de hace unos minutos, se ponía sus ropas como si fuera un robot, ni siquiera se preocupó por enjuagarse la sangre de su amado, posteriormente guardó las demás cosas en su maleta y salió del lugar, pasaría al pueblo de Asashi a ver como se encontraba la señora Harumi, sentía que tenía el compromiso moral de avisarle que ella ya no haría la misión, pero que no por eso pensara que había roto su promesa, confiaba en el profesionalismo de Sasuke y en su promesa de terminar con Akai Hinode. Sasuke sintió en su alma que la energía de su amada comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, no hizo nada para detenerla.

…

Sede Norte Akai Hinode. Temperatura: 7° grados Celsius. Velocidad del viento: 40 Km/h. Hora: 4:45 am.

Una exuberante mujer recibía el pergamino de un águila, el ave se había posado cuidadosamente en una de sus ventanas, al leerlo una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, con suma destreza escribió una respuesta y la ató con fuerza a la garra del animal, sólo un ave de su envergadura podría volar con ese viento, salió de su oficina, pasó por un iluminado pasillo, con acabos metálicos muy bien cuidados y tocó con delicadeza una gran puerta de metal negra con remaches dorados.

-¿Quién?- se escuchó una voz grave muy varonil.

-Soy yo mi señor Mao, Mitzuko, traigo noticias de Shinji- exclamó con una voz sensual la mujer de cabellos púrpuras.

-Adelante, eres bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias mi señor. ¿Gusta que le lea lo que dice el pergamino en voz alta o sólo se lo dejo en su escritorio?

-Déjalo ahí Mitzuko, yo lo leeré, ahora márchate.

-Como usted ordene mi señor.- haciendo una reverencia, la sensual mujer dejaba la oficina de Mao.

Mao abrió el pergamino y reía como un esquizofrénico cualquiera.

" _Kilómetro 47, cerca de la aldea de la Nube, coordenadas 123.60006°, -67.899003°_

 _Mi querido amo y señor Mao Tse Ren, le informo que nuestras fuentes confiables han confirmado el avistamiento de la sannin Sakura Haruno, para nuestra sorpresa se encuentra viajando sola, por otro lado nuestras fuentes también han confirmado que vieron partir al otro sannin Sasuke Uchiha en dirección opuesta a ella, así mismo, pudimos interceptar con éxito el halcón que mandó el ninja a la aldea de la Hoja, al parecer la ninja Sakura ya no será su compañera de equipo y ambos viajarán por rumbos separados, de manera que mis primeras sospechas fueron confirmadas, espero este contento con estas noticias, seguiré informándole a detalle todo lo concerniente con ella, hasta ahora le vamos siguiendo la pista con éxito._

 _Atentamente su leal siriviente: Shinji."_

Los oscuros y penetrantes ojos de Mao brillaban con un demoniaco fulgor, parecía una serpiente a punto de devorar a su presa, con su lengua se humedeció sus labios y pensó en voz alta.

-Tendré que ir, no hay forma de que esos imbéciles puedan contra ella- se paró de su asiento y llamo por un comunicador a la señorita Mitzuko.

-Prepara el talismán, rápido- ordenó.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Queridos lectores muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, de verdad lo aprecio como no tienen una idea, gracias a los leales de siempre y también gracias a los y las nuevas. Inacel, Rowensweet14, anamia07 y Kuranai, bienvenid s sean y mil gracias! Nos leemos pronto, les mando todo mi cariño.**

 **Estoy tratando de llevar las emociones de Sasuke tan contrarias como me han parecido en el manga, no me imagino a Sasuke siendo un hombre abierto y amoroso, me lo imagino así, como lo que es, una persona redimida que se niega y se condena por sentir amor, el sentimiento más poderoso de todos, pero no se preocupen, este fic tendrá besos, pasión y lemon, pero todo a su tiempo, de lo contrario no sería lo suficientemente realista no creen? No me gustaría cambiarle su personalidad y que pierda el encanto de ser nuestro ninja solitario!**


End file.
